Nothing at All
by Moonflames
Summary: If asked who does she protect, this human would say the world.  Sesshoumaru is haunted by the questions this Miko represents, maybe once he understands her motives her could kill her, but maybe by then it would be too late.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nothing at all

Characters: Kagome/Sesshoumaru (oh how I love opposites) and my lovely little puppy Inuyasha

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not my own, a humble nod of recognition goes to Rumiko Takahashi for her wonderfully exploitable characters.

Dedication: Ms. Selah, for the hours of pure enjoyment I get from everything you write. You have given me so much in the world you have created, the least I do is say thank you by way my humble little offering. I truly belive you are one of the best authors I have ever had the pleasure to read. Your future is so bright, and that my friend is the only thing I can say that is set in stone.

_Now please allow me to spin my little tale..._

Her eyes briefly scanned her makeshift camp and caught the sight of the rising sun. Absently she moved Shippo to the side of the sleeping bag and stood up only to be caught in the golden glare of a different dawn, the golden depths of Inuyasha's eyes. Empty, lifeless, pleading, searching. "Inuyasha" she said in the barest of whispers. His little doggy ears twitched at the sound of her voice. He came down from the tree in a soft thump to the ground and disappeared through the trees. Kagome looked at the rapidly fading red and silver blur and decided, as was always her penchant, to race after him with no second thoughts. With his sensitive hearing she knew he caught the sound of her bare feet crunching the leaves beneath her. He stopped in a clearing in the woods, hanging his head and scanning the foliage with his eyes. "Kagome," his voice sounded gravelly and ill used, "go away".

"Inuyasha, just talk to me please" she approached him quietly and not without some trepidation. "Please Inuyasha, we are friends aren't we?"

She smiled up at him with her trademark tremulous smile. "Kagome," he groaned in that special way of his. "I..." and then he looked square into her eyes and touched his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. The only thing Kagome could think of was the kiss she had shared with him, when she was trying to bring him back from his demon side. A kiss she had given to him, fraught with desperation and longing. He was kissing her with just the same emotion and just the same passion. Only this time his desperation and longing were reserved for someone else. _Kikyo._ But Kikyo both the priestess of fifty years ago and her reanimated clay and bone body were gone. _Dead and gone._ Gently Kagome disengaged herself from Inuyasha's lips and arms. She stepped back and slowly forced his gaze to her eyes. She sighed to herself, a long deep world-weary sigh.

Kagome always wanted to be special. She wanted to be one of a kind. Funny how life is sometimes, _"one of a kind"_ she scoffed to herself. _Fate is a cruel mistress._

Again she was merely another victim of one of life's ironies. She dreamed of being one of a kind, and now that she was, she would give, just _a little piece of her soul,_ to not be so rare. To not have to look upon yellow eyes whose brightness and purity once rivaled any sun. Now the sun had set in those eyes and those eyes that searched hers looking for a glimpse of the women now gone. Searching her soul for the piece of it that had been a part of the one so dearly loved.

But it was not her, she was not the cherished one, she would never truly compare. And if she was honest with herself and maybe she could be from time to time, she never really wanted to compare. She wanted to be more. It was always more. More beautiful, more special, more powerful, more pure...more wanted...more _loved. _And now, it just did not seem to be so important. Because she wanted to shout and rail at him and say, "_It's just me, only me, Kagome! Kikyo doesn't live here anymore and honestly she never really did"._ She was more than just a body that housed an old soul, she was what she chose wasn't she? Then why did she feel that she was just another spinning top that the fates played with? No, she was not a top she was a marble that was shot and edged the other marbles out of the way and let the other marbles move.

She looked into Inuyasha's empty dawn eyes and felt such sorrow. Not for what was lost, the 'could-have-beens' would have killed a lesser girl but not her. She selfishly, and wasn't she allowed a bit of selfishness anyway, she felt sorry for herself. For a myriad of reasons: for not ever really loving him as she thought, for not loving him as she could. She wondered how do you love someone with your whole soul, when the person you love is wishing that your soul was the one he used to love.

Even with Kikyo gone she could not stand in as her replacement. _Maybe once, yeah, once I could but now? No_, she closed her eyes, and looked away from Inuyasha's heartbreak, and from her own inabilities. As single tear streamed down her face, and this one lone tear seemed to be everything. The tear rode it's silent path down her check and took with it her once shining innocence, her naiveté, her want to be everything to this sad hanyou gazing so hopelessly upon her. She felt so sorry that she could not rise up and sacrifice herself and mold herself to be everything her prior incarnation was. She did not want to be more than Kikyo anymore, and maybe just maybe wanting to be more wasn't enough. She could be more, more Kagome; for really she could be no one else than herself. No matter what soul was foisted upon her body.

"Inuyasha", she whispered brushing a feather soft hand against his check, " I wish I could heal this the way I can any wound on your body. But I can't. I can't be her, I won't be, not for you, not for anyone. I love you. You must know that. But in my way, with my heart."

She paused for a moment, and the reality of her words suddenly sank in. _That's right,_ she thought, _my heart is all mine._ _Sure the soul could have been recycled and reused, but the heart, **THAT** is only mine to use, to forgive, to love, to suffer. No one can take that, no one can be that._ And with that thought she gave him a tremulous smile, "Inuyasha, I cannot be who you want, but I can be me, Kagome, your friend, always. The one whose heart may not beat for you, but it does bleed for you" She carefully wrapped her thin arms around his torso and hugged him with all her might; she wanted him to feel the depths of her loyalty, feel that he was not alone. _Never alone_, no matter what he may think. Maybe imprint this moment, this feeling on his wounded soul and perhaps be a balm to all the fractures in his heart.

"I will always be by your side Inuyasha. _Always_." With movements like syrup from a bottle, she dropped her arms and moved away. Inuyasha looked at her with just the barest of light in his eyes, a light that was not there moments ago, muttered "feh" and took to the tree tops leaving her and his pain behind. " Feh! Feh!!! What the hell does that mean anyway?" she screamed at the departing back of the half demon. She stamped her foot and started to chuckle, "Trust Inuyasha to be nothing but predictable" she muttered.

Looking at her surroundings she decided to make haste back to her little camp before some demons decided to come along and dine at the All you can Eat Miko Buffet. Lost in her meandering thoughts Kagome failed to notice the tall, cool, white slab of marble she walked into. Unfortunately this piece of marble did not take the form of Michelangelo's David, but rather of a striking deadly Inu demon Sesshoumaru. Quickly she moved back and stared. Mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Are you going to kill me? " she could barely choke out the words. 'Ugh,' she made a mental note to herself..._don't ask questions you really really don't want the answer to. Maybe if I said it was a rhetorical question?_ she thought. _Oh brother, do demons even know the meaning of rhetorical? Does this particular demon even know anything other than how to kill, when to kill, and how to keep myself looking perfectly groomed while killing?_ She pondered this for a fraction of a second, and concluded that it was doubtful, _he is the killing perfection after all._

Gazing up at the murderous demon in front of her she thought to herself, _Well at least he is nice eye candy to look at before I die...ok, hold on girl, you are about two seconds away from being a short memory, can you think of anything more insightful and deep than eye candy, and nicely maintained claws._ Looking upon the lovely demon in front of her, she decided,_ Nope. This is a good thought to go out with...my two seconds of inane humor and no angst ridden soul swapping thoughts...Wait! Two seconds??_ This is when she realized he had yet to do any bodily harm to her, in fact looking upon those strangely lit amber eyes, he had yet to even blink.

And the look he gave was not nearly so romantic as to be called intense, passionate, mysterious...no that look was, well, it was the look she imagined a boy gave an insect right before he started to pull out it's wings... _Ok,_ she thought inanely, _just breathe deeply and be very grateful you don't have wings._

"Ummm" she stammered, "Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl gaping at him with fearfully clouded dark blue eyes. He had just caught a whiff of his dirty half-breed sibling and wanted to discern the whereabouts of Naraku, when he collided with the pathetic human in his path. . Not one to be easily surprised, he berated himself for his carelessness causing a near collision with the human. _Kagome_, he recalled, _was this particular humans name_. This Sesshoumaru was not a stupid demon and the incessant screaming of this girl's name from his brother was not hard to notice. In fact, he scoffed to himself, with the two of them bellowing each other's name all the time, he wondered if both of them were hard of hearing. _Maybe_, he thought, with a flicker of malicious amusement, _Inuyasha was just too addlebrained and needed to reminded of his own name all the time lest he forget._ "Are you going to kill me?" came the nearly breathless whisper interrupting his silent musings.

The demon looked down at the girl through narrowed eyes. And wondered why she was not dead yet. If not by his hand then by some lesser demon she decided to entertain with her annoying bravado. As he stared at her he questioned, for the first time, what it was about this one human that made her different. Black hair, dark blue eyes, indecently short kimono, sun kissed skin and he took a breath, a clean scent with just the barest of traces of hanyou. She was loud, annoying, certainly lacking in the intelligence department if one could judge someone by the company of the ignorant half demon she associated with. And of course Sesshoumaru was the one to judge. _She was nothing_. Nothing extraordinary, nothing special. Not anything of worth that would seem to make her small group of misfits cling to her with a never-ending loyalty. Nothing that would cause him not to simply lash out with his claws and take out one more useless human.

He looked harder, a demon used to understanding the subtle nuances of the whites, blacks and ambiguous shades of gray of life. A demon accustomed to discerning all of life mysteries with the ease born of intelligence and long life. A demon that stood perplexed by the enigma before him to whom he had paid the barest of attention. He recalled his first meeting with her in at the grave of his father. She stood there shaking with fear, pulling out his father's sword, brandishing it about and threatening him, of all demons, with it. All the while he could hear her knobby knees shaking together in fear, and her breath coming in fast heavy pants. The little puppy that she was, nipping at the heels of the bigger, greater and more powerful dog. She was inconsequential then, just an annoying gnat that needed to be swatted away from the ripe fruit that he craved. The sword. _The infernal sword_. He inwardly sighed.

Over time he saw how valiantly those around her protected her, he saw through his superior eyes, how often she stood in the face of evil and rage and still fought fiercely to protect those she dubbed hers. _No_, he thought again, _she did not strive to protect what was hers, she protected all around her_. Demon, human...hanyou. Those she felt needed her purity to protect them from the world around them. He recalled, in another quick flash of memory, her body draped across his worthless half brother. Her eyes beseeching him to spare Inuyasha's life. It was her eyes he remembered, not a word that spilled from her mouth. But those eyes, haunted and desperate...to what? he wondered. To protect. Just that.

Maybe that is what his father meant on that last day. "Who do you protect" he had asked. This Sesshoumaru's answer was Nobody. But this slip of a girl, this puny insignificant human, her answer Sesshoumaru knew in the depths of his demon soul. She would have said, _"the world"._ And this human, unlike his brother, possessed no special strength, she had no powerful curse like the monk, or skills like the slayer. Just that hum of power beneath her skin. That humming of pure power that came from where he knew not. But she did not know how to harness it, how to use it. Without that knowledge, her power meant nothing. So why, being the weakest of her group, did she have the willingness and the desire to protect anyone and anything who she deemed needed her.

Human, that is all she was. Not worthy of the precious moments he spent pondering her existence. But to kill her? No, not now, not today. Not until he mulled over these odd thoughts of her. Pulled them out and put them into his hand to be examined from every possible angle. Maybe once he understood her ridiculous need to protect, then he could kill her. Or maybe, if no answer came, he could just tear her skin off a layer at a time to see where her power came from, to see what she possessed inside to make her strive to protect. Tear her apart slowly, then maybe he could understand the kalidescope of grays and whites that made up who she was. "Ummm," she stammered ,"Sesshoumaru" This time he was pulled into action by her words. He gave her once last slow, languid glance looking her up and down, and confirmed his earlier musings. _No, nothing remarkable_ he thought. _Nothing at all_. And he walked silently past her in a whisper of silk.

A/N: _I hope you enjoyed my brief foray into the writing world. I now return you to your regularly scheduled day. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: See chapter one, because I am too lazy to type it again! _

**Dedication: Ms. Selah...who needs a muse when I got you to look up to????**

Kagome carefully threaded her way through the dense foliage and picked her way to the ultimate object of her desire...the hot spring. Once she approached the sun-dappled waters, her eyes sparkled with pleasure and she hastily laid her bathing supplies on the ground. Removing her clothes and sinking beneath the warm caressing water she let out a lusty sigh of pleasure. She was grateful to be bathing alone, Sango was busy preparing what she was sure to be an interesting if not inedible breakfast, with Miroku. Shippo was only too glad to not have to bathe today and Inuyasha was scouting the nearby villages hoping to catch news of Naraku. Inuyasha, she sighed, since Kikyo's death he had not been the same. It did not matter what she said, or how she acted, nothing seemed to pull him from his depression he seemed to wear like a cloak. Occasionally she would catch a glimpse of the old devil may care hanyou she used to know. But more often than not he would sit in his tree and stare into the empty sky. She tried so many times to pry conversation from him, but his reticence was something to behold and quite frankly she was just damned tired of trying.

_Time,_ she figured, _time would fix him, heal him, help him._ Wasn't she, Kagome, the master of time? Surely she above anyone else knew the strange power it held. Time Traveling Miko Extraordinaire, that should be her epitaph. Sinking further into the spring she glumly pondered that sobering thought. Would she die here in the Feudal era? Sometimes she felt a tingle down her spine and she was sure legions of demons must have been crossing over her grave. Two years, she thought, two years of fighting and death. Two years of confusion and pain. Two years of her dividing her life in between two places, two families.

Would she die here? Would it matter if she did? In her life back home she never would have been able to make a difference. Not like the one she felt herself make everyday moment she spent here. Here she had a purpose, a quest, and a reason to fight and survive and WIN. And they would, they all would because then what was the purpose of so much sacrifice. What would be the point of all the blood that flowed so easily on both sides of this war? If she died helping to bring Naraku down then damnit she made a difference. She Kagome, foolish schoolgirl, she Kagome, eternal optimist, she Kagome annoying Miko. She Kagome terrified, lonely, lost little girl, would have made an impact on someone, somewhere and would have died protecting the world. _They would win...they had to. It was Naraku or them_.

Good had to triumph over evil. At least that is what all the fairy tales said. She sighed again, but this is no fairy tale, because in this fairy tale Sleeping Beauty is a bitch and Prince Charming was dead. And all her dreams and bright optimism would not make this brutal reality into the rainbow colored happily ever afters of childhood dreams. Good people died, evil people prospered and the lines between both were so clouded that she felt her heart splinter apart. Sometimes she cried at the way her perfect boring life was shattered. She cried because she learned the Cinderellas and Sleeping Beauties of the world really were empty, rotting shells inside and the Prince Charmings were all dead, vanquished by the concept of nobility, honor and greed. She had grown up and it was so painful a process that she felt it was a poison choking her.

_Still_, she mused, _WE will triumph, not good, not evil...just.. us. My rag tag, somewhat self-serving family of the feudal era._

_Family _she thought, _interesting concept. Is blood what makes a family?_ The blood that flows through your veins that she shared with her family back home, the blood of generations filled with things like genes and chromosomes. Or was it the blood that sickeningly pours over your skin in thick rich rivers as you tend to your friends wounded in battle. She shared a different kind of blood with this little pack. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo even Kirara, she had tended all their wounds, their deep red blood washing over her hands through her fingers. Sometimes she would open her mouth to scream at all the blood she saw. Then she would abruptly snap her mouth shut because the heavy metallic scent of it was so thick it coated her tongue. But it lingered that scent, and that moment of weakness when she opened her mouth to scream she paid for..._dearly_. Days after the wounds had been sutured and healed she would still taste it slathered on her tongue and smell it burning her nostrils. That smell and that horribly sweet metallic taste was everywhere. She learned to keep the screams inside and shut her mouth with a macabre smile. But it was the blood she dried and the wounds she bandaged, that is the blood that made her friends in the past...family.

Family, they all had each other. Miruko's was gone, Sango's was slaughtered and Kohaku for all purposes lost to her, Shippo's parents were murdered and Inuyasha's, well he did still have Sesshoumaru. She sighed, Sesshoumaru, he was an enigma.

A frightfully chilling, sometimes sadistic, always quiet...mystery. So many times she had hoped that both brothers would have some kind of enlightenment and realize that they were **_brothers_**. But that, she realized, was just a dream of hers. Sesshoumaru, since the encounter in the forest a few weeks ago never seemed to be far from her thoughts. Why did he stand there and look at her with that strangely burning stare just to walk away in a fluttering of silken sleeves? It was as if he was testing her and still found her lacking. Those eyes, so much like Inuyasha's, but so vastly different. His eyes glowed with things better left alone. They were like a gateway to hell or to heaven. Although she was inclined to feel it was the more former rather than the latter.

Raising a hand she watched the water pour through her fingers and wondered why, why did he spare her life? She doubted she would ever know, but sometimes, just sometimes she found herself wondering what lay beneath that glassy surface. Her mother had always told her that 'still waters run deep'. How deep did Sesshoumaru's go? If she tried to break that surface would she be swallowed down into a deep abyss never to surface? What monsters lurked beneath his calm waters? Or was there more to him that just that? She used to be scared of monsters under her bed, the monsters that would grab you by the feet and drag you down. Now, she was more terrified of the monsters that lurked in the hearts of men, women, demons and most especially hanyous. It mattered not of their species the monsters were _everywhere_. A cloud passed over the sun, or maybe it was just her thoughts, and sent a chill down her spine. She finished her bath in record time and rose from the water to dress.

She gathered her supplies and shouldered her trusty yellow backpack. Lost in her musings of monsters and demons with the face of an angel, Kagome nearly stumbled upon Sesshoumaru. "Must you move so damned quietly?" she muttered. Her surprise at seeing him waylaid her natural thoughts of self-preservation.

"Miko", he simply stated. And stared. He had known she was there and purposely changed direction to intercept her. For weeks he had thought about her. Trying to understand. Trying to make sense of this one weak human. But to no avail. It did not matter how many times he reviewed all her knew of her, he had yet unravel her or at best become bored with the idea of her. He dissected each drop of what he knew of this miko Kagome and still...he had no answers. Pathetic human, making him ponder her very existence. It was slowly making him insane. Somewhere the answers lay. And he _would _find them. Maybe then he could eradicate the lingering thoughts of her, and maybe he could brush off the ghostly tendrils of memory of his father. Protection-Human, humans- protection...the thoughts swirled around his brain with such an intensity that he wanted to burn them out with his poison. And the damned parallels were so close he thirsted to kill something, someone..._her_.

The urge to stride into her camp while she slept and peel the skin from her body just to see, what he was certain was, nothing but a simple human heart was nearly overwhelming. Was she composed of just blood and organs or was there more? Always he hesitated. Sesshoumaru was not one to let a question go unanswered and killing her would not solve this riddle. It would only perhaps push him over the teetering cliff into insanity.

Kagome stood there and he could smell her fear tainting her scent that for once was free of the stench of his brother. Her could feel the violent pulsing of her power beneath her skin begging for a way out. And still she looked at him with moonlight eyes, wide in fear but also in curiosity.

"Why" came his hushed tones, the sound of it foreign in the silence between them. Her eyes widened even further. He knew she heard him but she still just stood staring at him with those haunting eyes. "Why?" he whispered once more. He raised one clawed finger to her face centimeters away from the soft skin of her check. Tempted, tempted to carve his confusion onto her skin.

Finally she broke from her stupor. "Why what Sesshoumaru?" she voiced back with a quiet reverence. Her glance never went to his hand but looked instead into his eyes as if she was searching as well. Her silvery eyes reflected nothing but his confusion back to him.

"_Why do you haunt me_?" his low smooth voice belied the anguish of a question not meant to be spoken. It was not what he meant to ask. Not at all what he was truly thinking was it? _No, no, no. She was nothing wasn't she?_ He had to move away from her before he tore out her eyes, or her eyes tore from him questions he did not want to ask. He slowly lowered his hand and moved gracefully around her still form.

Walking away from her he heard Kagome's voice hesitant, fearful, "Wait..." Barely sparing her a glance he spoke, "It was nothing Miko, nothing at all".

Slowly walking through the sun dappled forest Sesshoumaru chastised himself for his idiocy. The question should have never slipped from his lips. He, Sesshoumaru would have the answers he sought on his own. But perhaps she would bear closer watching. Maybe to solve the puzzle he needed all the pieces in place. And he vowed to have his answers before he killed her.

_A/N: Not too pleased with this chapter, but I am going to leave it alone. Thanks everyone who reviewed. And thanks to everyone who took the time to read my little story:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dedication: Ms. Selah...sometimes surviving is ok too...**_

_Disclaimer...Own them? Ha...I have a hard enough time thinking up a plot let alone creating characters as wonderful as these...That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi_

**A/N: Sorry no Kagome and Sesshoumaru interaction this chapter, but I am getting there...it just takes time... Thanks as always for reading...and reviewing:)**

* * *

"_Why do you haunt me_" the words he spoke resounded in her mind over and over like the incessant drip of a faucet. She could not turn that sound off. The voice was not loud but it was relentless, a sound she could not shut out of her mind no matter how she tried. His voice could never be considered annoying, his voice always reminded her of smoke on silver. Soft, dark, potentially dangerous, but something beautiful to behold nonetheless. "Ugh" she muttered kicking an offensive rock out of her way. 

Inuyasha turned bright yellow eyes upon her. "What now?" he growled. "Nothing Inuyasha" _nothing at all..._ she completed in her head. Damn Sesshoumaru! What was he doing to her that she had her thoughts all twisted up inside. Two inconsequential meetings that lasted no more than the beat of a few heartbeats and she was consumed with thoughts of him.

"Why" he asked her. Why? What did he mean, what question affected him so deeply that he deigned to ask _her_? Her of all people? Why is the sky blue? Why do you traipse around with my idiot half brother? Why are you still alive? Why is your hair so soft and shiny? Why am I talking to you? Why am I such an arrogant albeit beautiful prick? Why, why, why!! So many questions he could have meant or ask. But no, the ever-mysterious demon lord asked her why she haunts him??? _**HIM?**_ What the hell? _And what do I do? Ugh!,_ thought Kagome mentally throwing her hands in the air, _I just stand there in silence like a frightened deer caught in the glare of an on coming tractor trailer_! _And when I finally manage to stammer some reply he simply walks away... **again**._ Kagome gave a gusty heartfelt frustrated sigh.

Inuyasha rounded on her, "What the hell is wrong with you?!". He turned his angry golden stare on her. "All you have been doing since yesterday is sigh and grunt, what is your problem now, Kagome?" the irritated hanyou ranted.

Kagome's frustration with the unsolvable mystery of Sesshoumaru came out in one fell swoop on the unsuspecting hanyou. "NOTHING!" she shouted. "I told you _**nothing**_ is wrong with me!!! Aren't I allowed to have a few thoughts of my own? Aren't I allowed to sigh if I damned well please????" She yelled at him, approaching him so that she standing nearly on top of him.

"What is _your_ problem Inuyasha?" she bellowed, "Are you sulking because I have not been pestering you with my incessant questions about how _YOU_ are? I have not been asking you all day what is wrong, how can I help? Begging, pleading with you to talk to me??? Maybe, _just maybe_ I have my own thoughts that don't have anything to do with you? Ever considered that, huh????" Stopping her rant to draw in more air for another tirade Kagome realized she standing toe to toe with him yelling her frustrations into his face. Hesitating for a moment, she took in an aggravated breath, blew her bangs out of her eyes and walked past him leaving a very confused hanyou to watch her retreating form.

Shippo whispered to Miroku, whose shoulder was his current perch, "She is really scary sometimes, but better Inuyasha than us". Miroku gave a small chuckle at the truth to Shippo's comment but his eyes were alert focusing on Kagome's departing back. She had been acting strange since she came back from her bath yesterday morning. She had returned to camp with a blush staining her checks and her eyes unfocused. Kagome had maintained an unnatural silence for most of the day. But she never voiced any concerns. Which alerted him immediately something was amiss with the miko.

Kagome was always the first to speak about whatever was bothering her. Secretive she was not. Loud, oh yes, she most definitely was. Her behavior at times bordered on immature. The constant fighting and bickering between her and Inuyasha was usually completely asinine most of the time. Her temper was mostly out of place and out of proportion. And she had a tendency to say whatever came to mind and let it fly immediately out of her mouth. Sometimes her constant chatter was a bit grating..._but_...

_But..._mostly her chatter was bright and shining so like her personality. She was quirky and different. But she was loyal and endearing. She had a core of strength that was more than any of them had and sadly she did not even realize what she possessed.

Miroku sincerely admired the Miko. Her joy was infectious, her smile was bright, her loyalty irrefutable. But it was more than that; it was her sense of right and wrong. It was the way she staunchly held to her ideals. It was the manner in which she stayed true to a quest that she truly had no personal vestment in. She could walk away at any time from all this hell, and pain. She could easily leave and never look back. But she never did.

Oh he was sure she thought about it. Many times over a small fire while the rest were sleeping he and the miko would spend hours talking. Speaking of things like life, wishes, showers, dreams, her home, ice cream, his lusty facade. Speaking of things that you can only truly talk about in whispers with the light of a fire to warm your face and a friend's understanding to warm your heart. And she would softly murmur her fears and longing to return to her life 'before the well'. But she would suddenly look at him with all that untold strength blazing like a living flame in her silvery blue eyes and tell him, _I won't go. I cannot turn my back on my duty; on my friends_..."I think if I left," she once haltingly whispered with tears choking her voice, "I would be betraying my heart and what then would be the price of my own peace?" Her eyes burned him that night, they burned him to his soul, "I cannot do that Miroku, I cannot stop what I have begun, and I won't leave your futures to darkness..."

It was then that Miroku had a glimpse for the first time what true purity was. And it was not because she was a miko, and most assuredly not because everyone had convinced her she was Kikyo's reincarnation (which he had his doubts about). It was her selfless need to hunt after the shards and Naraku that made her pure. They all had their own reasons to kill Naraku, but their reasons were dark and bitter. Revenge and fear those two little words were at the crux of their pursuit of Naraku.

The list of secondary excuses for their fight may cast a brighter nobler glow to their cause, but the truth, and truth was such an elusive commodity, was their fight to destroy Naraku was such a _selfish_ thing. If they all did not have their own personal brush with Naraku's evil, would they really have taken up the battle against him? He would like to say yes, he would have liked to very much...but he would not lie to himself.

But Kagome, her cause was a different one from theirs, she thirsted for Naraku's demise; for justice, for the future, for her friends that she loved and for strangers she had yet to meet.

If he ever wanted a sister, he could not have asked for a better one than Kagome. She was his sister of his heart and he would die to protect her. She taught _**him**_, it was laughable really, _she_ educated the monk whose wisdom was always relied on, she taught him the value of sacrificing yourself for others. There was purity in _that_, there was the gift of _**forever**_ in that. Making a fist with his cursed hand have vowed again that he would gladly die if it meant the life of his friends.

His eyes still focused on her back and yes maybe a little on her swinging little skirt, after all she was not literally his sister and old habits died hard, Miroku wondered what she was thinking. Something was bothering the feisty little miko and he was going to make it his quest to find out. "Miroku," came Shippo's childish voice next to his ear drawing him from his thoughts, "Sango is giving you 'the glare' so you better stop staring at Kagome's butt!" Casting a quick sideways glance to his right he noticed sure enough Sango's dark glance. Pulling his lecherous mask in place he gave her a small wink and a sheepish smile. It would not do just yet to let his beautiful slayer realize there was too much more to this monk than groping hands and lusty thoughts. _Well_, he thought with a heated glance at his Sango, _there is definitely some merit to lusty thoughts, _he chuckled to himself.

Inuyasha stared after the girl striding away from him with angry steps. And caught himself sighing as he watched her walk away. "What the hell goes on in that girl's silly head?" he irritably groused to himself. She got so upset over the smallest of things and then would calmly accept the greatest of problems. He knew in his heart that he could never truly understand her. But then that is what makes her so interesting and makes him so crazy. She always kept him wondering about her next reaction, or what insane thing she would say that would make absolutely no sense to him. "Kagome" he sighed sadly, "what would I do without you?"

Inuyasha stared at the sky above him searching as if the clouds themselves would give him answers. So often he pushed her away, but every time he did, she stayed steadfast to his side. He remembered once, after she had seen him with Kikyo, he found her sitting by the well, waiting for him. She looked so beautiful; innocent and bright sitting in the warmth of the sun. The wind was softly teasing the hair around her face and that face wreathed in the gentlest of smiles. And her heart was in her eyes. All the love in the world was there for _**him**_. All the love in the world that he always felt he never deserved was written so clearly in her eyes. That day that she told him she could not forget him, and vowed to stay by his side. And then he remembered the warmth of her hand sliding into his own and with that innocent touch he felt all the fractures in his heart start to mend.

He wanted so badly to give Kagome back what she so freely offered him. But he could not then, and he could not now. He looked at his clawed hands, _what could he give her_? What do you give someone who gave you her heart and asked for nothing in return? He closed his hands into fists. She told him just a few weeks ago that she could not be Kikyo and she was not Kikyo. Of course he knew _that_, he may come off brusque and abrasive but he was not stupid. And somehow Kagome promising to stay true to their friendship removed such a weight from his shoulders.

She had let go of that enduring hope... She had realized the truth; he could never be fair to her, he could never offer her his whole heart. He thought, _just maybe,_ one day he could offer it to someone else. But with Kagome the ghost of Kikyo would always remain. That ghost was there in the fall of her hair, in the shape of her eyes, in the softness of her skin. And it would always be there lingering at the edge of his vision. That smallest glimpse of his first love. He would not hurt Kagome with that gently teasing love of a memory. But friends? He stood up straighter and unclenched his fists. Yes, that he could give her, that he could be.

Maybe she was right, he was upset that the questions about how he was feeling suddenly stopped. Maybe she did not want him anymore, maybe she had stopped caring, maybe he no longer mattered to her; these are the questions that plagued his thoughts. He knew himself, he always did, he shrugged, how does one not know themselves when for most of their lives they are alone with only themselves for company? Still curled up inside him was that lonely child hungering for love, starved for acceptance, affection, care. He found those things in Kagome...no one else. And somewhere buried inside him that child cried and pleaded to not be left alone again...to not be unloved again. Not even Kikyo loved him with the unconditional abandon that Kagome loved him. And he knew if not for her the others would never have spared him a glance let alone given a damn about him.

She was the catalyst that moved the world around her. Changing it with her spritely hands into something more beautiful, more pure. Only Kagome would have created a family out of their crazy group. And he knew that because of her, he had a family with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kirara. He now had people who accepted him for all his flaws, for all the tarnishes of his birthright, thanks to her gifts of unconditional love and acceptance.

For her, and her alone he would shrug off this mantle of melancholy that seemed to cover his entire being. Kikyo was gone and he mourned her bitterly. But he mourned more for the loss of his beloved Kikyo of fifty years ago, not for the reanimated clay body that only contained a fragment of her past self. Truly he was more distraught by the illusive future that was no longer there for him to chase, to dream, to hold close to his heart. He had to give up on those dreams and therein lay his sorrow. Because if only for a _little _while he held a glimmer of rekindled hope that he could have those dreams back, those broken fractures of what could have been. But perhaps just perhaps he could find the strength in himself to make new ones.

Keeping a watchful eye on Kagome, Inuyasha chuckled deeply, he knew Kagome was mad at him right now, but she was very much like the dog he was, she was loyal to the bitter end.

Kagome stamped her way through the forest. She was angry. Damned angry. _Let Inuyasha follow me for a while, the irritable mutt!_ She did not even like dogs that much _anyway_. Cats were so much easier. Just look at Boyo: feed, pet, repeat and you are left with a very content cat. Dogs on the other hand...damn, damn dogs. She was sick and tired of the emotional upheaval brought into her life by those animals. First Inuyasha and now...Sesshoumaru.

Again she found her thoughts absorbed in the idea of him. _When I see him again I am going to demand some answers!_ she thought to herself. Ok maybe demand may not work on him...but then again what did she have to lose other than maybe a limb or two and judging by Sesshoumaru he managed to live without one just fine. She figured based on the law of probability (although perhaps she should not rely on that knowledge too much seeing as she failed that test) he had not killed her in the past two meetings so she concluded she may be safe for the third. After all he did not seem to be overly eager to kill her, but then did not think Sesshoumaru could ever be discribed as eager. But maybe demanding answers from him was not too far fetched. _Regardless_, she reasoned, _I am tired of wondering. And I am sick and tired of being left standing with more questions that I never even wanted to ask. _

Having decided her next move she felt decidedly better. Finally she took note of her surroundings, and found herself on a path, which meant, she gave a happy little skip, a _village_! Maybe they could sleep under a roof tonight and have a futon to sleep on! Oh yes!! She quickly shot a glance behind and noticed Inuyasha and the gang was following. _Uh oh_, she mused, _they must be keeping their distance from me after that last outburst. Hey, at least I didn't sit him so surely they know I cannot be too mad at him._ Although planting Inuyasha's face into the ground was quite a tempting thought. Ah well, she'll just save that treat for later. With lighter steps she continued to make her way down the path.

Finally she broke through the trees at the top of the hill and immediately sank to her knees in abject revulsion. Before her in all its grisly horror was a village. Or what used to be a village. The paths between the houses glinted red with blood. There was so much blood that the ground seemed to ebb and flow like a tide with every gust of wind. And the bodies...oh the bodies...they littered the ground.

Everywhere, men, women, children even the smallest of babes were lying there...Like useless dolls thrown about in a child's temper tantrum. The corpses were lying face down, face up, they limbs twisted in odd angles and their faces...she covered her face with her hands and for a moment she could not bear to look. Their faces were all frozen in various death masks of terror. She took her hands away from her face and just stared at the scene.

She would not scream, she would not scream...she would not scream... A hand came down heavily on her shoulder.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you ever so much for all the kind and wonderful reviews, they put a spring in my step and an urge to write more. No one warned me that writing could become such an addiction. _

_I know this chapter was lacking, but Please bear with me, these two are not the easiest to get together and still keep them in character. And never fear our favorite demon lord will be making his entrance again next chapter! Thanks again for reading and...Please, please review..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I still don't own it_

_Dedication: Selah, you continue to inspire me...  
_  
She didn't scream, she sighed and gratefully brought her eyes up to the hanyou whose rough calloused hand gripped tightly to her shoulder. His golden eyes scanned the scene in front of him, sweeping left and right. Ever the protector making sure whatever created this massacre was no longer present. Although outwardly calm, the lines on his face were stretched tight and she could feel the slightest of tremble in his hand.

"Inuyasha" her voice so quiet you had to strain to hear it, "who could have done this?"

He sniffed the air, "Naraku" he growled low in his throat.

He pulled his hand from her shoulder and grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga. He glanced down at the miko on her knees, and watched her stand, slowly gathering herself and she seemed to grow stronger with every inch she took to stand up. Finally she stood straight and strong. Her eyes sweeping the carnage. That core of steel she had was so easily seen in that moment. The wind blew her hair around her face and he could see the determination bursting from the depths of her silver blue eyes.

"We must see if there are any survivors, and then we need to bury these bodies. They may have died in horror but they WILL be buried with honor", her voice fierce and resolute.

She looked back at her comrades and saw equal mixtures of sadness and dismay. Shippo's green eyes were covered in a sheen of unshed tears as he clung to Miroku's shoulder. Miroku's expression was grim but the hand he rested on Sango's arm was gentle and comforting. Poor Sango, who's eyes had seen more death that any human should, stood gazing at the scene below her, her body still as a statue. Kagome could only imagine the memories a sight such at this dredged up for Sango.

Catching the demon slayer's gaze she gave her the barest of nods and held her eyes for a moment. Unspoken comfort flowed from the miko to her beloved almost sister. And Sango stood there for a moment taking strength from Miroku's touch and Kagome's compassionate gaze.

Drowning in memory Sango stood there, reflecting on another village at another time. She looked down at the scene before her and saw not the faces of the villagers who's lives had been viciously taken, but saw the faces of her childhood friends, family...her father. Their still limbs floating in pools of the blood their bodies had wept onto the ground. All murdered by her brother.

_Kohaku_ his name coming to her mind like the fragment of a dream. Everyone gone in the space of a heartbeat, even Kohaku was gone, despite the fact that the shard gave him life, what kind of life would he have with the weight of his heinous acts laying upon his soul.

The Kohaku she knew, the one that smiled and laughed, the one that was peaceful and kind. He was never meant to fight. The brother she knew was meant to study and learn. He was meant to teach and to love. And that Kohaku would die one agonizing moment at a time with every memory of his past actions.

_**KOHAKU**_..._did he do this?_ The thought struck her mind like a slap. He had done this twice before with ease. A moment of panic gripped Sango. But suddenly she felt Kagome's power brush up against her in a silent embrace. Her scattered thoughts took comfort in the aura she could feel softly streaming from Kagome. She wondered if Kagome even realized what she was doing. Her mind settled enough to think clearly, it could not have been Kohaku. No... No, Inuyasha had said it was Naraku; there was no mention of her brother. He could not have done this, she would have _known_.

A cloth-covered hand gave her arm a gentle squeeze and she looked up into the eyes of the monk. His violet gaze was solemn but swirled with a thousand unspoken emotions. Sometimes when she looked at him she thought he could see into her mind and delve what she was thinking. With one glance she felt that he could tear down all she once was and rebuild her shattered heart with a mere twinkle from his violet eyes. But then he would go grab her butt for what seemed to be the one millionth, two hundred sixty thousand, four hundred and eighty ninth time, _but who was counting...no, not her_, and almost with a mind of it's own her hand would lift to slap him, (perhaps her striking hand was the counter curse to his groping one). But that beautifully brief shining moment would be lost, scattered like ashes on a breeze.

But she knew, even if he thought he was fooling her, there was so much more to her monk than a lusty grope and his lascivious ways. Oh yes, her monk was so flawed in her eyes that he was perfect. He was kind and gentle. Wise beyond his years and wiser beyond his silly antics. He buried his own suffering behind a twinkling smile and a quick grope.

She loved him with simple conviction. She carried that knowledge, that feeling welling up in her soul, with her into every battle. Perhaps she would never truly admit it, but she fought not only for her brother, but also for the man that always stood by her side. She would help free him from the curse that shadowed his every step and hollowed out his future. And then...well, _then_ can wait until now was done.

Again she caught Kagome's eyes. Kagome her sister in every way that mattered. Bright, shining Kagome. She was their light and their beacon. So often Kagome would worry that she had nothing to offer their group except Ramen, pocky, band-aids and more ramen. She believed that they spent too much precious time protecting her, but Kagome never realized that by protecting her they were protecting their own heart. It was ironic really, Naraku took such devious pains to hide his heart in one of his many incarnations, but her group hid their heart in plain sight.

Kagome was the heart of this group. Without her they would all fall, splinter apart and shatter. She was the one whose bright optimism always paved the way for them to take up their weapons and fight again. It was Kagome who staved off the darkness that lingered on the edges of _everything_ and made life not always better but infinitely more bearable. It was Kagome that _protected them_ every day from the sorrow and hopelessness they could, so very easily, lose themselves in.

Shaking off her thoughts she returned Kagome's nod with one of her own and walked up with Miroku to stand next to Inuyasha. "Ok," Sango said calmly, no traces of her moments of emotional turmoil shading her voice, "let's see what happened there and put these people to rest".

The little group began their silent decent down the path to the village, each caught like spider in the webs of their own thoughts. Kagome hesitated for the barest of moments, closing her eyes she thought, _Inuyasha said it was Naraku that did this, but there is something more here I think_. _The aura from this was darker than Naraku's, if such a thing is possible, and much much more evil_.

Whoever created this painful scene will answer for it and not because of revenge, it was not revenge, it was not even justice, it was just what was _right_. And this never ending battle will be won, by us, because although she did not hold her same belief in fairy tales this was _**HER**_ fairy tale. And if that was really true, really _true _could she not control the end? She could..._couldn't she_?

Kagome opened her eyes...and they blazed with such light it was painful to behold.

With a hunters eyes he had watched her angry progress through the woods. Observing her every action from the tops of the majestic trees that lined the path she was on. He waited in infinite patience while she muttered and carelessly stomped her way toward the village. Narrowing his eyes he saw her angry steps change to her normal swinging gait...and he waited, his gold eyes glowing with anticipation...

Waiting, waiting...and watched her fall to her knees at the sight that greeted her. He had known what awaited her in that village.

He himself had arrived too late to see the destruction, not that he would have interfered. Carnage such as this was senseless, there was no purpose to it, but then it would not have served him any better to have stopped it either.

These were not his lands; he did not have any stake in what went on here with the humans that once inhabited this little village. Why would he concern himself with such petty insignificant matters? Although curiously he felt the presence of something even more sinister and powerful than Naraku at work here. He would search that presence out later, but for now all his meticulous attention was focused on one person.

Above all else Sesshoumaru was an expert strategist and he could effortlessly ascertain the angles of opportunity when he found them. He would use this incident as a tool to study the miko. Perhaps his answers to the mystery of the miko lay in the rotting corpses littering the ground.

For a moment she stopped and stood there, her eyes blazing fiercely. _Would they burn just as hotly in the moments before her death,_ would he want them opened or closed when she died,_ and why does the notion of watching the light in her eyes fade away not give him satisfaction? But instead vaguely displeases him on a level he could scarcely understand._ That was a question he would _**not**_ allow to be asked again or answered.

"...bury with honor," her voice carried on the blood-tainted breeze...Honor? That was concept he comprehended, it was something he could wrap his mind around and gnaw at contentedly with his teeth. But what would a mere human understand of honor? A mere human woman, he inwardly scoffed. _How carelessly she brandishes about those things I understand..._

Masking his presence he watched from his hidden perch the scene unfold. They carefully picked their way through the village looking for clues as to who did this and why. He heard their softly voiced questions, as if speaking loudly would disturb the bodies that lay in every open space. But his focus was on the girl with the silver eyes that would, every so often, sweep her glance to the trees in which he hid. He had no desire to approach the group, especially with the hanyou present. Inuyasha's constant 'attack first, ask questions later' method of fighting was becoming increasingly tedious. He was merely there to observe, to understand, to answer the question of _**her**_.

Still as a statue he watched her, few words had been spoken in the group. Inuyasha had come out from one of the little huts with shovels and handed one to the monk. Silently Kagome held out her hand for one as well. Inuyasha mutely shook his head at her.

"Inuyasha", her voice so quiet it seemed weightless, "there are so many...Please..." Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha grudgingly handed her a shovel, his hands brushed over hers in the exchange and lingered for the barest of moments. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He found her soft small in return blindingly garish against the backdrop of the bloodied scene. Or at least that is what he told himself.

The fox kit approached them and stuck out his tiny hand for a shovel as well. He had stood there before the miko with his chest puffed out and his eyes tight, she placed a hand on the little demon's head, crouched down to the kit's height and murmured "No Shippo, you stay with Kirara we will do this"

"But Kagome", even his whine was spoken in a hush, "I want to help you". She gently took his hand and walked with a soft tread "Shippo you will help me, later, when I need your smile to banish the memory of this, you will help if I know that you will go off with Kirara for a while and find a nice hot spring for us to bathe in.". The kit looked as if he wanted to protest but Kagome's whispered, "please" was enough for him to get on the demon cat's back without another word.

"Keh", he heard Inuyasha mutter, "you cannot protect the runt forever." Sesshoumaru barely caught the undercurrent of envy in his half-brothers voice. "Inuyasha, he has been through enough, he is young still, although I cannot save his innocence from this at least I can try to spare what little is left. Besides," her heard her whisper, "I have a bad feeling that this is not going to be the last village we will find like this". He saw her shoulders move in an almost imperceptible shiver.

Inuyasha gave her a thoughtful look and took up his shovel, "Come on Kagome, we need to get started"...

Never moving a muscle Sesshoumaru saw them tirelessly digging graves and burying the bodies one at a time. Her shoulders sagged more and more with every hour that passed. The sweat that trickled down her brow mixed with the blood on her checks and she would wipe it off with a tired hand. He watched her stop at one moment and stare at her hand, wet with a mixture of blood and sweat...she stood like that for several moments and then began to almost violently wipe it off on the side of her already bloodied skirt.

Kagome, _when did he start using her name, _would pause after every completed grave and linger there for a moment of silence. Her sorrow rolling off her in almost palpable waves, whispering to the lightly packed dirt in a tone so low that even his ears could not catch. Then she would seemingly gather herself together, pulling that constant scent of power further in and then move onto to the next body, the next grave, and the next...repeating the process time and again.

They toiled for hours like this, the miko, Inuyasha, the monk and the slayer, till at last there were no bodies left to bury. Finally they stood together and looked over the mounds of dirt, the setting sun only adding its gaudy glow, to the blood soaked ground. In silence they remained, Sesshoumaru thought that perhaps they buried their voices with the bodies beneath the ground.

The fox kit's voice broke the oppressive silence. "Hey guys," he said from atop the demon cat as the cat landed gracefully on the ground, "I made camp and there is a hot spring right next to it." Gratefully the group placed their shovels in the ground and made their way to the little kit.

"Umm," came the miko's voice, Sesshoumaru started when he heard it, it had been hours since she had said anything other than her curiously quiet whispers at each grave, "I will follow in just a moment, I just need a minute 'kay?" Inuyasha gave her a long look. Which she waved away with a hand, "I'll be fine."

"Don't take to long Kagome, the ramen won't make itself" Inuyasha told her gruffly as he was walking away.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her for a few moments. Her head was bent and her shoulders slumped. Hours of watching, waiting, observing...he had yet to find a single answer, yet to discover something concrete he would weigh and measure. He nearly growled, nearly, _This is not to be tolerated. I would have taken small satisfaction in a single answer. Yet now... my questions have borne questions of their own, and I am no closer to ending the madness of her presence._ He soundlessly leapt down from the tree he had stood in watching the unfolding events and silently approached her.

"Sesshoumaru," came her voice quietly.

He narrowed his eyes. _She had heard his approach? _"Miko" he replied in his soft as silk timber.

In these moments of quiet she had felt his demonic aura sweeping over her at his approach. Strange how she could immediately tell it was him "Why are you here Sesshoumaru? What is it you want?" She was too tired to be angry and too emotionally spent to have an encore of their last few utterly baffling meetings.

This time he noted, there was no fear within her. Just that resigned voice and the softly slumping shoulders. She did not even spare him a glance. He positioned himself in front of her, his actions silently commanding her to look at him.. Her body remained still and standing with the wind blowing through her hair. Blood matted her clothes like a layer of gauze, staining her hands and smudging her checks.

He had imagined several times what she would look like coated in blood when he finally killed her. Now he realized that redness of blood did not suit her. Her found the sight of her covered in the darkness of drying blood..._disconcerting_. Perhaps when he finally ended her life he would strangle her with his hand, she would be pale when she died, not stained with the coarse boldness of blood.

"Miko" he said again with his imperious tone. This time she looked at him.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, that is what _they_ tell me I am", her voiced bristly with barely checked annoyance, "but _you_ have yet to tell me what it is you want." Her eyes held his steady and firm. She looked tired, her normal brightness dulled.

"You mourn these people," he asked. Or perhaps he merely stated. She could never tell with him. The sameness of him was _almost_ comforting in this moment.

She lifted her hand to brush her bangs from her eyes, unknowing or maybe it was uncaring that she smeared more blood across her brow.

After a day of burying corpses along side her friends she felt all the weight of the world tumble from her lips in emotional tirade, "I mourn what was lost. I mourn that their lives were cut short for no reason...no reason. For evil and violence? I mourn that their last moments were spent in fear and agony." Pain, frustration, hopelessness, sorrow...saturated her every word...obscure emotions he recognized by he could not _grasp_.

"Do I mourn these people? I did not know them to truly mourn them, but that does not mean that I do not feel for them and that their lives were forfeit for nothing..._nothing at all_." she ended in a strained angry whisper. She stared at him, daring him to contradict her, daring him to give her an answer...daring him, _begging _him to put his detached spin on things so that she could make sense of _**something**_ in this damned world.

Sesshoumaru was not one to follow the script...or a demand even when it is silently given. His response was nothing but a blink of his eyes and another question. "You waste your time burying bodies that the animals will only dig up for food. Where is the _honor _in that Miko?"

Her eyes widened as she caught the slightest of stresses on the word honor. How long had Sesshoumaru been a ghostly observer watching from the shadows? Kagome took an appraising step back. There he stood in all his pale untouchable beauty. As lovely as the snow but it's beauty merely a covering for its deadly nature.

Snow always approached so quietly, no thunder or lightening to trumpet its arrival. But if it fell too hard and came too often it left you trapped in its confines. Stand in it too long and you would freeze to death, your lungs would cease to function and your heart would stop...There he stood before her, as beautiful as the new snow, but just as cold, just as _lethal_, their gazes caught and held..._But still...__**still**_...the glowing embers of his eyes belied the ice of his appearance. It was like a raging fire built within an icy tundra. Unbidden a thought struck her, _I wonder if the fire in his eyes could keep me from freezing. _She tore her gaze from him violently and stared at her blood stained hands.

He took an almost imperceptible step closer to her, breathing in the scent of blood, of death, _his answers should not smell like that _he thought_, his answers were bright, shining smells_.

"Miko," he looked down upon her shining cap of black hair, the top of her head was the only part of her not covered in someone else's blood. She glanced up. And he saw all his answers skitter away to hide behind the storm that raged in her eyes.

His eyes burned parts of her soul she had yet to find, "You do not answer my question"

_A/N: I am quite happy with this chapter and it's a long one. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...now for what's next I am not quite sure..._

_**Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews. They make me dot my i's with flowers and rainbows :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I struggled with the chapter so very much. I scrapped it at least five times to date and I am still utterly unpleased with it. However, I needed to push this out in order to get the story to move forward. Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy it.

_Selah, I don't know how you do it!_

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong utterly and completely to Ruminko Takahashi, and I will be forever grateful to her incredible imagination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Honor, why do the simplest of words always hold the highest value? Love, pain, hate, joy, honor...and how on god's green earth do I explain honor to a demon who wears his quite literally on his shoulder, like a fuzzy pelt?_ Her eyes scanned his coldly beautiful form from head to toe. _Maybe one day I will ask him the real story behind that fluffy boa._

Kagome quickly reined in her 'thoughts gone wild' sidetracked mind. _Honor...he asked me about honor...wait a minute! How __**dare**__ he imply that I do not know the meaning of the word? And I __**know**__ he implied it, I can just tell, it must have been that ever so slight nose twitch or something_...she sighed, ok maybe she could not **really** tell but she felt slighted nonetheless.

Damn, she needed this conversation like she needed a matching shikon scar on her side...but he had asked a question, honestly how much could it hurt _really_ to answer? And maybe, _one day the maybes will kill me I know it_, she could make him see the world for a brief moment through her eyes _isn't life truly just composed of millions of brief moments of maybes? _.

She began almost hesitantly, "There is honor in reverence for the dead." She thought for a minute her head tilted to the side as she gathered her thoughts, then with more force she continued. "The honor is in these innocents were buried as human beings and not left as carrion for scavenging beasts", she took a step a step closer to him her words resounding with conviction. "Their lives were honored because even though we were not obligated to spend hours digging graves we did it anyway because it was the RIGHT thing to do. Demon or human no one should have to die like this with no one to acknowledge their passing". She swung out her arm to encompass the village, while the last timbers of her impassioned speech seemed suspended on the air for a moment. Gazing out onto the silent village she tried to find the words to truly express all she wanted him to understand.

"This Sesshoumaru posed a simple question Miko, it did not require a tediously lengthy response."

_WHAT...Why does he do that? How does he do it?_ Suddenly she felt so tired, drained and utterly spent. _He asks me a question that I could just swear seemed as if the answer to it was akin to the meaning of life._ _Ok, perhaps it was merely my vivid imagination that made me feel that way but still..._ She gave her head a slight frustrated shake. _Sesshoumaru is not known for wasting either his words or his time. So why ask me anything? And when I do give him the only answer **I **can, he acts as if I was merely talking into the wind._ She looked at him hard. _He is searching for something, I know it, and I feel it. Why does he seek me out again and again? Why did he wait here like a silent specter?_

_I doubt that it was to observe my grave-digging prowess. Humph,_ she scoffed,_ no, he wants something, but what... and why is it that I think that I never give him what he is seeking._ She clenched her hands tightly _why do I feel as if he continues to test me and I keep failing his tests at every turn. Honestly _she thought to herself in exasperation _if I really wanted to fail a test I could simply go home for that!_ She felt a fluttering of anger in the pit of her stomach but quickly tamped it down. _Anger will not help,_ she sighed looking out again at the small silent village, _what was that quote, oh yes, Anger blows out the lamp of the mind. Funny how now I finally can truly appreciate what that means._ She took another calming breath and tried again. She did not want to break the ice around him; she only wanted to crack it enough so that for just a second he could understand that they were maybe not so different. He had sought her out for something...she was not sure what it was, but at this moment all she really knew was that she had a chance to help him see things from her side, and somehow she did not truly believe their sides were so different.

In her soulful earnestness she raised her eyes to his " Sesshoumaru, you above all beings should know the meaning of honor" she unconsciously reached out to touch his silk covered arm, "I always believed that it was the one thing that motivated you in all you do." Her eyes beseeched him to understand.

Why it was so important she was not entirely sure. But he was here standing before her, speaking to her _well if you can consider his one- sentence utterances a conversation_. And damn it she would take any opportunity she can to impress upon him what she felt. She wanted him to see that all life had value, demon and human alike. She needed him to understand that honor was not just a concept exclusive to him and there was so much more to honor than defending your family name and tradition.

Perhaps in that one _oh so little_ word there could be some common ground between them. And heaven only knew that her list of enemies was too long and her list of allies far too meager. She idly wondered when her reality became so warped that she began to believe that as long as someone did not continue to try to kill her then they could be considered an ally.

He looked again into her eyes, _how could this Miko dare to presume anything about his person? __Dare to expect an answer? _Narrowing his eyes he looked down at the hand clutching his arm. Her hand was so small, so fragile...so _warm_, so easily _crushed and broken. I should cut that hand off. I should remove it for touching my person. _He wanted to rip it off of him, he wanted to kill this perplexing human who stood before him as if he were an equal as if he was something more than a demon who could slay her with a quick flick from of his wrist.

He wanted...for the _briefest of moments_ to run from the look of expectation that swam in her eyes. Those silver eyes that that implored him, to what? _To understand? To bend_? Anger burned deep within him, anger at himself _This Sesshoumaru runs from no one. Nothing._ He kept the anger at bay and stood rooted to the ground held in place by invisible tendrils of something he could not grasp

"Human" looking down his nose at the Miko and fighting himself not to move away from her purity, from her childlike earnestness, from the warmth that radiated from her tiny hand, "you know nothing of this Sesshoumaru. And you speak lightly of things you can not possibly understand"

Her hand tightened upon his unmoving arm, "Then help me to understand," she implored.

"_Understand_? You humans think so loftily of yourselves." He looked down upon her face with burning eyes, "You speak of _honor_. How could you possibly understand that concept? Your race is born into this world to die. Your lives pass in a season." His smooth voice betrayed nothing of his inner turmoil. "You want this Sesshoumaru to explain to you what takes centuries to truly understand?"

She gave her head a hard shake, the anger she had been holding back sweeping through her despite her resolve, she shook her head at him at if she could brush away the wrongness of his words, "If I cannot understand your vaulted concept of _honor_, then why did you ask me?" each word saturated with emotions barely kept in check, " Why did you even bother?" Her grip on his arm tightened to the point that she was nearly tugging on him. "Sesshoumaru, what is it that you _really_ want from me?" Her voice rose to nearly a shout and her body had moved so close to his that they were almost pressed together.

"Miko ..." he began, but only the wind and Sesshoumaru would only know what he was about to say.

"Sesshoumaru!!!" Inuyasha bellowed from the top of his lungs crashing through the trees behind them. "Get the **hell **away from her!" Inuyasha came rushing at the pair with sword waving.

They both moved apart with an almost guilty start. Kagome suddenly dropped the hand that she never even realized was tightly gripping Sesshoumaru's arm. _I never even noticed that I was touching him_, and now that she wasn't she was belatedly aware of just how warm he was and how suddenly cold her hand felt without his heat beneath it.

In a lightening quick move born of long practice, Inuyasha roughly grabbed Kagome by the arm pulling her behind him moving them a safe few feet away from his deranged brother. _What the hell was she thinking, standing so close to Sesshoumaru and yelling up at him?_ She was so close, _so close_ to having her life ended by his unfeeling half brother. Sesshoumaru would not waste a second in killing her if he wanted to. _Stupid Kagome. Damned bastard brother... No, I will not lose her. __**NO!!!**_

_And what the hell did his coldhearted ass of a brother want with her? _All these years fighting with Sesshoumaru and for what? Because he possessed the ONE thing that his brother craved? Why? Sesshoumaru had everything, he was the full-blooded demon, he commanded respect everywhere, he had power,_ and HE had known what my old man was like._ _He had everything, but he wanted the damned sword._ The only part of his father Inuyasha had left. _And now he silently stands there striking distance from __**my**__ Kagome? _

Inuyasha planted his feet more firmly in the ground and kept his protective position in front of Kagome. His chest heaving and his sword firmly held between his clawed hands. His throat hurt from the effort of not screaming at her, yelling so that she could get her wits together and run far and fast away from this scene. But Kagome would never run away would she? Especially if she believed for one second that he was in danger. _No not her, she always had more hair than sense_. And Sesshoumaru would probably relish a good chase. Therein lay their only similarity, they were both very much a dog at heart.

Inuyasha knew his brother, no matter what others thought about him he was not some brainless animal; he knew Sesshoumaru would not be above using anything, or _anyone _to get his hand on Tessaiga, _hand_ Inuyasha inwardly smirked. But still... _It had been ages since Sesshoumaru came after the sword._ Inuyasha brushed that thought aside with a negligent shrug. No matter what Sesshoumaru's twisted intentions were right now his only concern was Kagome. She was his to protect no matter what kind of relationship they had. Always. She was **his** best friend, **his** confident, **his** champion, **his** _world_ and he would be damned if his brother harmed one hair on her crazy head.

Sesshoumaru had not yet moved an inch; he simply remained standing just a few feet away staring at the two of them with narrowed eyes. His lack of action worried Inuyasha more than any move he could have made.

Clenching his hands tightly on Tessaiga, Inuyasha kept his sword at the ready and waited for Sesshoumaru's next move.

Silently Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, part of her still simmering with unleashed temper at Sesshoumaru. Burning with the need to hear whatever he was about to say. Almost desperately she wanted to push Inuyasha out of the way so that she could demand the response from Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha so forcefully interrupted. She wanted to shove Inuyasha away from her and remind him that she was not a weak little girl always in need of protection. And she would be damned if this was yet another reason for Sesshoumaru to look down that perfectly elegant nose at her. But..._oh.. but_ part of her, the still incredibly young part that was not quite yet so mature, not quite yet so ready completely relinquish all those bittersweet feelings stood behind Inuyasha swimming in the thickness of those old almost comfortable emotions. Those feelings suddenly bloomed in her heart despite her current resolve.

Yes, she still stood true to her realizations on what she had felt for Inuyasha. Of course she had finally realized that she could never really have a future with Inuyasha, but still those lingering feelings of warmth and the whisper of first love crept around her heart. He was protecting her _again_, with that same fierceness she had come to love and depend on. _No matter has happened between us he is still always there trying to keep me safe. And in this horrible, inhumane world that knowledge is still priceless and ever so precious. _After three years of fighting by his side she could not just forget about the way she had felt about him.

She had loved him. She loved him still. Maybe those feelings had changed, but not because she fell out of love with him. _Falling out of love, _she silently scoffed_, you fall out of trees maybe, but love? I don't think so. _She simply grew up, slowly, painfully but she came to the harsh realization that some dreams are meant to be just that. Dreams. The reality of a dream would probably only taint what you had made beautiful in your mind. Part of her would always love Inuyasha. He was her first love, and that love was sweet, lovely, complicated and truthfully not really rooted firmly enough in reality to have sustained the test of life. Regardless, nothing could take that brush of first love away from her, and to be honest she did not want to relinquish those softly curled emotions.

What she had felt for him; loving, losing, letting go, without those trials she would not be the person she was today. She may have never realized that she was truly her own person in every way that mattered. She was better for it, stronger for it, and maybe a little happier for it. And if those old feelings would occasionally brush across her mind in feather soft wisps then so be it.

So there she stood, peering at Sesshoumaru from over Inuyasha's shoulder, wanting so desperately to berate Sesshoumaru further, wanting to finish this strange little twisted dance between them. Funny but she wondered at what point she stopped being afraid of Sesshoumaru and started feeling a burning curiosity about him. But while she stood there being bombarded by a plethora of different feelings she could not help but to take just one extra moment to bask in the comfort of Inuyasha's particular type of love.

Shaking off her thoughts and those sweet tendrils of comfort Kagome moved to stand next to Inuyasha. Interrupting the two brothers silent staring contest she started to speak, "Sesshoumaru", but Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Miko", he said, fixing his eyes to hers, not sparing his half brother another glance, as if that same half brother did not have his sword poised and ready to strike, "you should concern yourself more with what created the dead of this village and not waste time burying them." With that cryptic response he turned his back to them and began to silently walk back into the woods surrounding the village and disappeared from sight.

_Wait a second does that man ever speak in straight clear answers, would it really kill him to say more than one, ok __**possibly**__ two sentences at a time? _She wanted to stamp her foot in frustration, but at the same time she knew that the kind of conversation she was having _if you can call his input conversation_, could not be continued with Inuyasha present. _Damn it Inuyasha_! She had felt that she was so close for a moment, to somehow reaching through to what lay beyond that ice. To somehow creating something more than a strangely unspoken truce. There was something there in his eyes, for just a split second. _Something more than ice, more than..._ she sighed. There is time to wonder about that still, but she first she needed to...

"Just what the **HELL** was that all about???? Jerking her back around to face him Inuyasha bellowed into her face.

He did not need keen hearing to pick up the foolish shouting of his half-witted, half brother. He silently berated himself for his earlier inattention. Never before would he have been caught so unaware of Inuyasha's approach. This Miko was becoming a blight on his mind and in his life. Later, he would pull apart each second of their encounter and maybe find the answers to her he struggled to find. He needed to erase her from his mind, from his life...from the world. But for now he had more infinitely more important things to attend to. Like returning to Rin and Jaken who had just begun to question his frequent disappearances. And searching out this new more dangerous presence he had sensed at the village. This new presence disturbed him deeply. It was an evil aura unlike any he had encountered in his long life. Yes he had matters that required his attention. And he would not allow the Miko to plague his mind any longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you so very much for all the kind reviews. They really make my day and are ever so encouraging.

And now with this albatross of a chapter out of the way, I am so ready for the next one!! Thank you forthrightly for helping realize that I do need a plan for the rest of my tale. I do now, and where I am going with it makes me very excited! As for the rest of your sage advice... I am trying. Hopefully I will continue to improve! Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters embroiled in all my little plots and emotional turmoil belong solely to the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

_Dedication: Selah your imagination and pure skill are much to look up to. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently Sesshoumaru made his way through the woods slowly returning to where he had left Jaken, Ah-Un Rin. He was certain by now that Rin would have cajoled Jaken to prepare a small fire and camp for them. She probably would have also wheedled, with a softly imploring look from her big brown eyes, a small fish and some fruit from Jaken as well. He had been the recipient of those same looks from her, but he was impervious to such behavior and most times it was beneath his notice, or so he had told himself time and again. _The Miko had looked at me in much the same manner... _

Quickly, savagely he fought the images back into his mind shutting them in with a fierce mental slam. He would not allow himself to spend one more moment contemplating the Miko. _Enough precious time has been squandered with this trivial preoccupation._ These incessant thoughts of her were merely a fixation about_ nothing_ and this Sesshoumaru was a not demon that would permit himself to suffer such a common malady as obsession. _This ridiculous fascination with her will cease... one way or another_ he vowed, unheeding the single drop of acid that escaped from a clawed finger.

Forcing his mind away from such _useless_ musings he methodically conjured up the scene from the village, allowing himself to relive the sight and the smell of that new evil demonic presence. Now he had a new quarry to focus his attention on. Walking calmly toward his destination he pondered this newest element.

The unknown presence of pure evil that permeated that village was a puzzle he _could _solve. It was incredibly similar to Naraku but not. Surely an incarnation, but with an aura completely independent of Naraku. _Naraku is truly an ignorant hanyou to slowly weaken his power to create these incarnations in order to avoid battle. Ignorant coward _he inwardly sneered_ how utterly foolish to allow these incarnations such power and freedom of thought. _So obviously hanyou, a true demon would never willing part with the even the most miniscule piece of themselves.

The foolishness of Naraku mattered not to him. But he would hunt down this newest incarnation, if only so he could ascertain from him the whereabouts of Naraku. However if the demon happened to resist his questioning and ended up being reduced to ashes then so be it. _The demon will be destroyed regardless. I have no use for pathetic incarnations of Naraku._ He flexed his fist in anticipation.

_Naraku..._ he thought in contempt. _He dared touch what is mine and for involving me in his machinations he will pay. _Calmly walking through the forest he mused over the past and recalled the time when Naraku had kidnapped Rin _that is an insult that will not go unpunished._

_Rin_ her name skipped through his mind. He may not harbor any care for the child, but no one threatens those who followed him. He owed this human child his life and it was a debt he would continue to honor. _Rin_, he thought again with glowing amber eyes while continuing his silent trek, quietly he pondered her place in his life. She followed him around like a _puppy_...she was faithful but noisy, talkative, playful and uncomplicated. Rin he _understood_. She was such a _simple_ human. Her motives, her faithfulness and loyalty were traits based on one basic fact: need.

When he brought her back to life with the Tenseiga she had nothing left of the life she had before. Her family, her village, her life...all she had known had been lost to her. He harbored no pity in his heart for her; such was the life of a human. If she were fit enough she would have survived without his care. He would have left her behind with no remorse without compunction. But somehow in her child's mind she had concluded that his act of debt had forged a strangely unspoken bond and stubbornly refused to allow him to leave her behind.

He had believed that returning her life to her was a sufficient repayment for her deeds. However after walking several miles, deliberately ignoring her presence while she trailed behind, he spent that time reflecting on the small human child. He scrupulously analyzed each moment of her actions, after the _debacle_ with Inuyasha that resulted in the loss of his arm Rin had cared for him, tried to feed him, and tended his wounds. As such he felt _somewhat_ indebted to her.

So that when he found her wolf- ravaged corpse, his honor would not permit him to leave her for dead. But when she had started to follow him so innocently, so hopefully his honor would not allow him to turn her away either. _**Honor...**__ I am beginning to abhor that word._ His sudden aversion to the word he refused to examine too closely. _Perhaps it was pride? Indeed my pride will not allow me to leave her life to another... pride, yes_ he thought in satisfaction.

The more he had reflected upon the child during that first silent trek together the more he realized that perhaps he owed Rin more than merely repaying a life for a life. When she had decided to help him, a demon, she had done it willingly and guilelessly. She did not nurse him out of obligation. Her actions were the result of own childish innocence and kindness. In his mind an act such as that could not be simply repaid with the restoration of her life. The only way he could truly repay her selfless act would be by keeping her alive until such time she chose to leave his side.

There was no other reason for his continuing to suffer her presence _was there? No, _he concluded, he neither liked the child nor disliked her, _did he? _She merely was. And even if in the furthest corners of his mind he found her antics and blatant adoration of him faintly amusing and endearing..._no, not endearing...flattering_ he would never outwardly acknowledge it or _accept it_.

Coming upon the riverside in which he had left the child and his retainer Sesshoumaru heard the soft thumps of bare feet against grass. "Lord Sesshoumaru", Rin said breathlessly running full hilt towards him as his form came in sight of their little camp. She came skidding to a halt scant inches in front of him before she came in contact with his legs, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin knew you would be back soon". Gazing up at him out of adoring eyes she waited for his usual silent acknowledgement. Pulling his gaze away from her joyous brown eyes he smoothly asked, "Rin where is Jaken?"

"Jaken went to get some berries for Rin and left me with Ah-Un, he said that you would be angry if I went into the woods by myself", she paused to take a breath, "and then he said that he it would be a relief to go so that he could get away from my stupid human whining" she looked down and shuffled her bare feet in the dirt, " But Rin wasn't whining, Lord Sesshoumaru" she said blithely ignoring Jaken's stupid human comment, "it's just that the berries looked so tasty". She pulled her gaze up to the silent demon lord before her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed in horror, "you have blood on your sleeve, are you hurt?" she peered closely at his arm.

"I am not hurt Rin", he stated calmly as moved past her in silent dismissal. "Take Ah-Un and find Jaken, we will be leaving shortly."

"Ok Lord Sesshoumaru," came the quick reply as she scampered off to Ah-Un. Hearing them depart he walked toward the river's edge. He spared a glance at his arm.

Staring back at him in bold red relief marring his pristine sleeve was a perfect bloodied handprint of the Miko. _The Miko cannot seem to leave me __**any**__ peace._ The bloodied print was like the Miko herself, a blight on his almost perfect existence. A small imperfection, but against his person it was so glaringly apparent. The drying red of the blood seemed to scream out at him from the pure whiteness of his sleeve demanding his attention.

_Why will she not leave me alone?_ _Must she continue to plague me at every turn? _Unbidden, unwanted, _uninvited_, thoughts of the Miko sprang again to his mind. With an internal sigh of resignation he loosened his iron control on his thoughts and allowed thoughts of the scene with the human to replay in his head.

For so long he had watched her long hoping for at least a small answer to the puzzle of her. But still she refused to surrender any answers she only presented more questions. _She squanders her time burying humans because she believes it is right? There is honor in __**that**?_ _Where is the honor in burying strangers who death was merely a by-product of some demon's whim? Why should the death of humans she did not know distress her?_ He turned all he had gleaned from her over and over in his mind and now he was left with more questions than before.

Her motives could not be borne from mere idiocy. He watched her struggle hour after hour, her body showing signs of increasing fatigue, but she persisted. _The dead will not know what she did for them._ In fact no one would know and if they did no one would care. His thoughts continued to chase each other around his head. And the cacophony of them was beginning to make him insane.

If he did not know better he would think she was purposely trying to thwart his attempts to understand her purpose. Maybe because she understood that once the puzzle is complete her life is forfeit. Perhaps she would give up her answers as she died. Every drop of blood he spilt from her body would tell him a story; every drop would reveal her secrets. His mind conjured up the image of the blood ravaged Miko. _No, I do not wish to see her saturated in blood as she was today. _The sight of her blood-covered body _disturbed_ him. But her secrets could just as easily be expelled on her last breaths of life.

He settled on his current favored method of taking her life. Slowly he could strangle her permitting her just enough air to allow the answers he sought to tremble through her last gasps of breath, her last moments of life. Perhaps that is the solution.

He imagined for a moment the feel of her slender neck crushed beneath his hand. Her strange silver blue eyes would widen in well-deserved fear as the light dimmed within them. He would give her slight body a shake and demand the answer he so desperately sought..."Why do you protect? Why?" He created the scene in his mind's eye with painstaking detail. Her body would struggle beneath his iron grasp and slowly she would give up his life within his hand but the answer she would not surrender. He doubted the Miko would surrender anything so easily. She taunted him with mystery. And even in the fantasy he created she would not behave as he wished.

Her body would cool with death taking her answers and his sanity to her grave. The Miko had to explain. _She must_. When did his father's question turn from who do you protect to why?? But there had to be something missing..._something_. It was teasing him on the edge of his reasoning, beckoning him to understand, taunting him with its elusiveness.

The answer was vital to existence. The answer to that was the validation of his life, why did his father bequeath the sword to the worthless half-breed. _Why?_ She had the answer hidden in those eyes, in that small worthless human frame. And if he killed her before she told him, the answers would skitter away from him never to be grasped...never to be understood. Death would only steal her life and his answer away. He would be patient, he would understand and once he did her death would be the reward for his patience.

"_Then help me to understand,"_ she had pleaded, her eyes softly beseeching through the blood marring her visage and the touch of her hand scalding his skin beneath the silk of his sleeve. S_he had touched this Sesshoumaru_ he recalled in affront. The memory of that small hand on his arm burned him. Closing his eyes for a moment he could still feel her touch sear his skin. It had been so long since someone touched him without fear, without anger.

_How dare she? She should have been trembling with terror before me. _Where did the line between enemy and wary stranger become breached? When had he relinquished control over the line? These questions were getting him nowhere and the answers were blatantly avoiding him. He was no closer to solving her mystery than he was the first time he saw her.

Again he put his thoughts of her in an iron shackle. _Enough_ he growled mentally _nothing escapes this Sesshoumaru. There is time enough to understand and time has no meaning to one such as I._ For now he vowed to focus on one puzzle at a time, and in this moment Naraku's newest incarnation took precedence over the his current fruitless meandering thoughts.

"What the HELL was that about?" Inuyasha hollered whipping her around to face him.

"What the _hell_ was what about?" she yelled back. _Play dumb Kagome, it usually works_.

"THAT!" he said taking a thumb and gesturing behind his back it to the place where Sesshoumaru once stood. "You... my asshole brother...why you're not _dead_?" He yelled while sheathing his Tessaiga. _Trust Inuyasha to turn worry into anger, good thing I understand him otherwise I would be conducting this 'conversation' into a hole filled with his body! _

"Inuyasha it was nothing" she said more calmly, trying the patient route. "He must have caught the scent of blood and went to investigate or something.", she shrugged, "I don't know. Damn Inuyasha can anyone figure Sesshoumaru out?" _I doubt Sesshoumaru even understands himself at times_.

Why she did not feel like being entirely truthful about her meeting with Sesshoumaru she did not know. Somehow she felt it was private. Inuyasha would not understand. Hell she did not understand it either. But she knew he would use it as just another reason to distrust his brother or to make it into some personal slight to himself. No, she would keep the exact contents of this meeting close and examine it later when she was alone.

"You looked awfully close for _nothing_." He said with suspicion lacing his every word.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" _ok forget patience_... she yelled back punctuating every word with a jab of her finger into his chest.

"You were touching him Kagome," he said pushing her offending finger off his chest and sounding almost confused as if he still trying to work it out in his head. Then with more force said, "HIM...Sesshoumaru!" his voice rising again he continued, "and HE wasn't killing YOU!" he stood there with his eyes burning into hers, and his body braced with feet apart as if a mere threatening stance could force a confession of her.

_Uh oh, got me there huh? _Her mind scrambled to think of a plausible response. She had not even realized, until Inuyasha came bursting in, that she was touching Sesshoumaru. She herself did not know why she touched him and why he had not cut her hand off right then and there. Her poor overworked brain had trouble coming up with a viable excuse for Inuyasha other than _ummm he had a piece of lint on his sleeve?_ Standing before Inuyasha with her mouth opened like a fish she struggled to give him some kind of answer...

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about" she shouted sprinkling her voice with a generous dash of impatience _there_ she thought, _when all else fails...deny, deny, deny.._.

"And why do you sound so angry that he didn't kill me? Would you rather be having this conversation with my _corpse_?" She took a step forward and shouted up into his face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled through his teeth...

"Hey you two what is going on?" Sango came sprinting through the trees with Miroku in tow. _Someone out there likes me...I knew it_, Kagome thought to herself. She had never been so happy to see the two of them before.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but Inuyasha cut her off, "I found Kagome," he said never taking his eyes off her, "standing here having a nice little conversation with my half brother"

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango breathed with astonishment, her and Miroku coming to a halt next to them. Her widened eyes looked over to Kagome.

"Yeah...Sesshoumaru, do I have any other asshole brother?" Inuyasha sneered at Sango.

"Inuyasha " Miroku said soothingly, brushing a innocent looking hand across Sango's back. "there is no need to take that tone with Sango".

"Monk" Sango gritted out warningly between her teeth knowing exactly where that hand attempted to venture.

"Kagome," Miroku began pointedly ignoring the irritably hanyou and prudently removing his hand before it reached its prize, "what did Lord Sesshoumaru want?"

"I am not sure what he wanted," Kagome answered honestly, sending a silent glare over to Inuyasha who had moved away from her and was scanning the area where Sesshoumaru was last seen. "I think it was just coincidence that he came by this village"

"And speaking of this village," she looked out onto it again seeing the depressing little mounds of dirt in the quickly fading light, "do you think we can possibly finish this conversation after I get cleaned up?" she said, really noticing for the first time how much blood coated her body and her clothes.

"Of course we can Kagome, the camp is all set up and Shippo is worried about you," came Sango's answer shooting a 'we will talk later' look at Kagome. Giving a last glance at the village she and her little band departed.

"Keh. This ain't over." Inuyasha grumbled irritably as he from behind them. "Oh and Inuyasha," Kagome called from over her shoulder, "Sit boy". _Oh yeah, chew on that one for a while! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Ah finally we are getting somewhere! Let the real action begin!!! I am so excited for these next chapters! _

_Sorry for all the introspective characters, but I figure we need to understand them a little better to truly understand where they are going. Special thanks to Minerva-one for helping me get this little tale rolling. _

_And a big hug of thanks to TallyMark (if you have not read her stuff you should, she is quite a wonderful writer) for the endless talks about the "fluffy one" they so help me get a better fix on Mr. Elusive!_

_And as always, thank you ALL so much for taking the time to read my story and especially reviewing. It means more to me than I could possibly express! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Rumiko Takahashi is the one with that honor_

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters, but life has a way of throwing you for a loop and it takes a while to regain your footing. But thank you all for bearing with me._

_Dedication: To TallyMark...thank you, thank you, thank you...for the greatest honor of the most amazing fanart for chapter two in this story...Go check it out on deviant art...Tallydragon. deviantart. com _

_Hope you like this current chapter...and I promise the next chapter will be posted next week..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Laying on her sleeping bag she felt Inuyasha's eyes boring holes into her. She knew that feigning sleep would not work on him so instead she lifted her gaze and her eyebrows daring him to put words to his glare.

He grunted in reply and jumped down from the tree he was perched on. She watched him, not blinking, not backing down. For a moment he returned her look with blazing eyes then turned his back and stomped out into the woods.

Sighing she closed her eyes, Inuyasha was still apparently not over his pique at being sat earlier, and he was definitely distrustful of her exchange with Sesshoumaru. If not for the presence of Sango and Miroku and_, bless his little soul_, Shippo's innocent comments of Inuyasha acting jealous of Sesshoumaru she had a feeling they would still be bickering.

Huffing into her nylon sleeping bag and wiggling into a more comfortable position, she wondered what the big deal really was. It is not like she and Sesshoumaru were caught doing a naked tango or something. Giggling at the scene that unfolded her mind she mused, _now __**that**__ would be kinda hard to talk my way out of!!_

Smiling in the darkness she conjured up a mental picture of Inuyasha walking in while she tangoed with Sesshoumaru a rose clutched tightly between his fanged teeth. The picture in her minds eye took on a life of its own. The idea of such an utterly ludicrous position made her almost burst out in gales of hilarity. But then when her mind casually wandered to the image of a naked Sesshoumaru she forcibly put those mental wheels to a grinding halt. Blushing furiously under the cover of night she thought to herself, _Ok maybe that would not nearly be as funny as I first thought._

Turning again in her sleeping bag she gathered her rampant thoughts around her again and meticulously pondered her memories of Sesshoumaru. His presence remained an enigma to her. With each meeting with him her fear grew less and less...but her curiosity..._well that was another story. _His being had taken on a different importance in her life; he was no longer just Inuyasha's murderous older half brother. He was _more_...Now he was a baffling presence, a presence she could not unravel. But she wanted to understand him; she wanted to make sense of him.

There was something about him that called to her. Something is his gaze belied all the truths she thought she knew of him, it made her question her beliefs in black and white and perhaps try to understand the grays in the world. If she could not make sense of anything in this crazy existence she found herself in, there had to be one thing she could make sense of. And right now she hungered to understand Sesshoumaru, his motives, his life, _him..._

Recalling his first statement directed at her that was not along the lines of "die wench", or "ignorant human", she thought of his statement, "_Why do you haunt me_". The words were laced with such agony, as if they were torturously wrenched out of the cold demon without his consent. It was those somehow cruelly naked words that tumbled around her disjointed mind while she fell into a fitful sleep. And in those moments before the darkness of slumber claimed her plagued mind, she finally wondered in painful resignation _when exactly did the haunted became the haunter?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It had taken a few days but she and Inuyasha were back on their usual bickering terms the incident with Sesshoumaru finally over, or at least not on the forefront of Inuyasha's mind. Her mind, _well that was something different_. Pushing the image of the beautiful stoic demon lord from her brain for _the millionth time that day..._

"Kagome", came Sango's call from the hot springs. _Damn _Kagome mused in exhausted acceptance, she could not continue to avoid Sango's concerned questioning. She had been shooting questioning glances at Kagome for a while since the incident with Sesshoumaru. Until now she had used Shippo's presence while bathing as deterrent to the inevitable conversation. But with Shippo clearly immersed in a heated conversation of fox demons with Miroku and Inuyasha off doing _Kami knows what _she knew she could no longer avoid Sango.

It was not as if she did not want to talk to her best friend, she just did not know what to say to her. How could she when she herself could not seem to make sense of anything?

Walking slowly toward the spring as if she were walking to the gallows Kagome tried to try to find ways to extricate herself from the impending conversation. Laying her worn yellow book bag on the ground next to Kirara she vowed to herself to try to control the conversation. She did not know why she felt so protective of her meetings with Sesshoumaru but she was reluctant nonetheless to speak of them.

Disrobing quickly she slid into the spring, feeling the warm waters caressing her aching muscles. She released a relieved sigh ignoring for the moment the perceptive gaze of her friend.

"Saunas back home have nothing on hot springs here" she said to Sango as she began scrubbing her body with meticulous attention, hoping her friend's curiosity of the wonders of the future would perhaps provide a useful distraction.

"Kagome" Sango's voice was shaded in exasperation as she settled her shoulders against a smooth rock in the spring, "you know you cannot keep avoiding me forever", the slayer said with a small smile. _For all her strength and wisdom Kagome was still a young girl in so many ways_ Sango thought to herself. And sometimes, _only sometimes_, Sango felt as if she were centuries older than Kagome not just the few years that truly separated them in age.

"Come on Kagome, start talking" Sango leveled her glance at Kagome.

"You have been so quiet and distracted since the fight with Inuyasha" she observed quietly. And never being one to prevaricate she went straight for the jugular... "What _really _happened when you were alone with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sighing Kagome looked over at her friend. There was no way she could try to gloss over things with Sango. Sango knew her better than anyone. She used to wonder if she and Sango would have been friends if she had met her in the future. She may have dismissed someone like Sango simply because she was too straightforward, too honest, too intense. _No point in dwelling on what ifs_ Kagome thought to herself. Because if she was honest with herself she may have just be a shade too shallow and _yes, a touch too immature_ to have actuality considered someone like Sango in her circle of friends. _What a loss that would have been, _she mused. _She has taught me so much, there is no truer friendship that the one Sango gives me unconditionally. _So with a gusty sigh Kagome began to speak.

"Nothing happened," she began while watching the water ripple around her. Chancing a look at Sango she continued speaking in a rush at the sight of Sango's 'don't-give-me-that-crap' look.

"Well nothing really happened, he was watching us and he approached me. I don't know, that was about it..." she trailed off with a soft shrug of her shoulders.

"Why would Sesshoumaru want talk to you?" Sango stated in alarm as she sat up straighter in the spring, "What is he after?!"

"After..." Kagome began, "He is not after any..." she stopped for a moment and let the ideas circle around her brain.

"Answers Sango...he is after answers" her eyes widened with the simple realization.

"No offense Kagome, but from _you_? What kind of answers does he expect?" came Sango's thoughtful reply.

Kagome laughed lightly, "I don't know Sango, I truly don't know". Kagome knew she could be more effusive, she knew Sango would be more than willing to listen and help Kagome sort out the muddled thoughts of her mind. _But still, this is too new for me, too uncertain. How can I explain anything when I have yet to understand? _

"But," Kagome continued, "he does not seem to want to kill me" _at least not yet anyway _she finished the sentence in her mind.

"Well that's a relief" Sango remarked with dry humor. "But why Kagome, not to sound like Inuyasha..." she paused and wrinkled her nose in distaste

"You could never sound like Inuyasha Sango...you can't growl deep enough or sprinkle enough 'keh' and 'wench' into your conversation" Kagome interrupted with a lilting laugh. She wanted nothing more at this point that to end this conversation and continue to worry thoughts of Sesshoumaru by herself.

Sango chuckled a bit, but like a dog on bone would not let go of the conversation, "Not to sound like Inuyasha" she repeated in determination, "but why hasn't he killed you? You know there is no love between him and Inuyasha, and we all know how he feels about humans."

_Ughhh, _Kagome mentally threw up her hands, _it's not like I haven't asked myself these questions already...Ok guys give it up already! I am not dead...Shouldn't that be a __**good **__thing? Maybe we have all been wrong about him. Maybe he is not such a bloodthirsty killer. Maybe..._Like a chipmunk storing nuts away for winter Kagome decided to tuck those ideas into her mind and ponder the ramifications of her theories later.

Instead of saying what she was really thinking Kagome replied with a sigh, "Damn Sango I wish I knew, I think at this point we should just wait and see." Sinking down deeper into the spring Kagome leveled a look at her friend. "It could be just mere curiosity, or maybe it's just nothing at all and we are just looking at it too hard".

Sango looked skeptical, but with her ever present praticality she remarked, "Ok Kagome, let's just wait and see but if you meet up with him again try not to be alone with him." She moved closer to Kagome and placed a wet hand on her shoulder, "I know you Kagome, you're too soft sometimes. Please don't trust him or underestimate him."

Kagome brushed aside that comment with a laugh, "I may be soft hearted Sango, but I am not soft headed...I'll be careful." _I wish people would stop thinking that I am a bleeding heart to every stray. But right now I just cannot bring myself to completely believe that he is the demon we have thought him to be all this time. _Again his words whispered themselves through her mind _'why do you haunt me?' _Shaking off the memory, "I promise Sango, I'll be careful" she vowed to her concerned looking friend.

"Now," she said with some cheer and dunked her head under the water, coming up she remarked, "now tell me what has been going on with you and our favorite monk?"

Laughing over the blush that stained her friends checks Kagome neatly turned the conversation and the girls were swapping tales about their favorite lechorous monk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had not caught even the smallest of hint of Naraku or the jewel shards for several long, agonizing days. They were merely blinding hunting now, going on rumors and theory.

"Inuyasha this way", she said pointing over his shoulder from her perch upon his back. "I sense shards..."she hesitated, "_ALOT_ of them."

Inuyasha tossed an alarmed look over his shoulder, "Kagome there are only a few shards left...how many is a lot?"

"More than what _should_ be left"

"Naraku", he growled, putting all his pent up rage into that single word and started speeding like lighting across the rough terrain. Arms wrapped tight around his neck Kagome shook her head sending strands of ebony hair to blend within the white of his own. "No," she whispered more to herself than to Inuyasha, "no, not Naraku it is something more...more evil."

She mused to herself for a moment_ I have felt this presence before, I know it...but where? _

"Kagome, Inuyasha why are we moving so fast." Sango called from atop Kirara's back with Miroku and Shippo perched behind her. They must have gotten on when Inuyasha started moving so fast. "Naraku" was all Inuyasha answered.

"No!" Kagome had to shout to be heard above the whizzing of trees and branches. "It's not Naraku, it's something else" she wondered why that sentence sounded so eerily familiar suddenly she remembered, "The village...this is the same aura from the village we found!"

Inuyasha sped over the rough terrain, Miroku, Sango and Shippo following close behind them on Kirara. "Inuyasha" Kagome gasped, "I can't sense them anymore".

"What..._**What**_?!" Inuyasha threw an angry glare over his shoulder. "What do you mean you can't sense them?" his voice gravelly with barely restrained anger. "That many shards could not just disappear that fast Kagome". He kept bounding from treetop to treetop still following the direction she had originally pointed out to him.

Inuyasha came to a screeching halt stopping to sniff the air around him. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered close to his fuzzy ear. "what..."

"Blood" was all he said. Lightly jumping down from the rocky hill they were now perched on his feet hit the ground with a soft thump. Kagome quickly albeit gracelessly slid off his back moving to stand next to him. In a lightening quick movement Inuyasha shoved her behind him, his hands in one smooth motion pulled Tetseiga from its sheath. Pausing to sniff the air he glanced over his shoulder barely acknowledging the graceful touchdown of Kirara with the rest of their group on her back.

"Stay here" he gruffly ordered them and bounded down the rocky terrain.

Shippo came jumping off Miroku's shoulder and threw himself at Kagome. "Kagome," he chattered from his waiting perch in her arms, "what's going on?"

"Yes Kagome," Miroku said as he calmly walked over to her, "where is Inuyasha going?"

"I thought we were following shards and Naraku?" Sango voiced as she wandered to the edge of the hill her eyes searching out Inuyasha's whereabouts and taking note of their current location.

"I don't know," came Kagome's confused reply, "one second I sensed a lot of shards, and then the next..."she shook her head in frustration, "they were just gone."

Directing a worried glance in the direction that Inuyasha had taken she continued "And Inuyasha said he scented blood and then ran off".

"Whatever he sensed he should not be running off by himself" Miroku said thoughtfully, "we should follow him, who knows what traps he could be falling into. Inuyasha should know by now that we must never underestimate Naraku".

"Let's go find Inuyasha" Shippo piped up.

"Agreed" Sango concurred while securing Hiraikotsu on her back. The group was just about to descend the hill when they caught the sight of Inuyasha's red fire rat robes coming into view.

As he approached, Kagome noted darker red marks adorning his sleeves and staining his feet.

"_Inuyasha_" Kagome worriedly ran over to meet him. Stopping a scant inch away from him she almost stepped back from the look of angry sorrow that blazed within his gaze.

"It's another village" at Kagome's gasp he looked at the rest of their pack. "And it's even worse than the last" he said as his shoulders slumped in defeated resignation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Sorry there is no Sess/Kag interaction in this chapter, but would you believe that this chapter was getting sooo long that I had to break it up into two chapters? Yep, sure did. But on the bright side it means that the next chapter will be out by next week and our favorite couple will be together again:) _

_And thank you all, truly...for reading and reviewing this story. It means a great deal to me, this story has become near and dear to me and I cannot express just how happy I am that you all seem to enjoy it so much and are willing to bear with me while I weave a romance out of, well,...nothing at all. Thanks again and I look forward to seeing you all again next chapter :)_

_P.S. don't forget to review it makes me realize that I am not only writing for myself but for you guys as well... :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not my own, a humble nod of recognition goes to Rumiko Takahashi for her wonderfully exploitable characters._

_A/N: Whew...long chapter here folks. I hope it was worth the wait! And be warned there is a paragraph or so of umm, gore I suppose. It was necessary though. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome's eyes widened, "What do you mean _worse?_" she could not imagine more horrific scene than that last village.

Inuyasha stood there and clenched his fists. He shook his head as if the images refused to escape his tongue.

Kagome released Shippo from her arms and quietly approached Inuyasha. She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "We need to get down there Inuyasha," her voice barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha opened his mouth as though to argue, but before he could deny her request Kagome quickly removed her hand and turned to start down the rocky hill. Sharing a fleeting look with Miroku, Sango left with Kirara to follow Kagome.

Miroku put a restraining hand on Inuyasha when it looked like he was about to stop her. "Inuyasha, do you have any idea what or who caused this?" Miroku said with thoughtful calmness.

Roughly Inuyasha shook his head sending his white hair flying. "No damn it," he growled, "Kagome was right. Whatever caused this is the same thing that killed everyone in that last village." Starting to pace Inuyasha continued to grind out, "It smells like Naraku, it feels like him, but something isn't right." He stopped and looked at Miroku, his frustration a living thing behind his gaze. "It's not him".

"Then we must go to that village and see if there are any clues of what is doing this. Inuyasha if this is the second village in weeks something tells me that whatever it is, it's not stopping."

"Well what are we waiting for...let's go," Shippo commanded puffing out his little chest; proud to be included in the 'men' talk.

"Shippo you stay here we'll be back soon" Miroku leaned down and ruffled Shippo's hair.

"No," crestfallen at being left behind again, even more so because for a small moment he felt included in the very serious conversation between Miroku and Inuyasha, "this time I am going with you and I **am** going to help" he announced with conviction and stood proudly.

Sharing a speaking glance with Inuyasha, Miroku shrugged his shoulders leaving the decision to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave Shippo a hard measuring look.

"Come on Shippo. Kagome cannot protect you forever." Inuyasha said as he started walking. _Besides no matter what Kagome thinks, this runt has seen a lot more than she realizes. _She always did seem to forget that Shippo was not just a child. _Shippo is a demon first, child second. _

"Inuyasha" Kagome raised devastated eyes to the hanyou as he approached. She did not know how much more of this she could take. _Breathe Kagome just breathe_ she told herself. The scent of blood almost drove her to her knees. When she had first begun her decent into the village she had thought to herself that she could not fathom how this village could be worse than the last one.

But it was. Nothing could have prepared her for what violently assaulted her senses.

This time, whatever vile creature had decimated the first village seemed to have taken his evilness to wholly new levels of depravity. These villagers were obviously brutally tortured first. Their faces were frozen in death masks of terror and abject misery. Women's bodies were next to their children while their arms were torn off still wrapped around them. The men's bodies were cut down one limb at a time and everywhere there were paths of body parts trailing behind them.

She could not bear to look, but then she could not dare look away either. Somehow it felt disrespectful to turn her gaze away from their suffering. Someone had to bear witness to their torment.

She took a steadying breath and looked again at Inuyasha. With no words spoken between them Inuyasha went into the varying huts to gather up enough shovels to dig graves for the dead. He handed one to each of their group and when Shippo held out his hand for a shovel Inuyasha looked sharply at Kagome. At first she was about to argue, but at seeing the determined look of Shippo's scrunched up features she decided that perhaps there really was no way she could protect him from this reality, _maybe_ she thought _the_ _only real way to shield Shippo from all this misery is to destroy the evil that created it._

Shippo took his shovel and moved to Kagome's side. Placing a gentle hand upon his little head she gave him a brief smile of encouragement. Then the small group of Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha began the heartbreaking job of digging graves.

"Kirara and I," Miroku's soft voice seemed decibels too loud for the grisly scene," are going to search this village." He shoved his shovel hard into the moist dirt. "There has to be some clue of who or what did this and why". With his sandals making sickening slurping sounds on the blood soaked earth he turned and began his search from the main entry of the village.

Throughout the day of burying yet another village full of bodies Kagome could not seem to shake off the feeling of being watched. No matter how she valiantly she tried she could not help but look to the perimeters of the little village expecting, _or was it hoping_, to see a flash of white amongst the trees. It would have been a welcome distraction from the carnage laid bare before her.

As she toiled she occupied her thoughts with musings of the stoic demon lord, wondering about him. Somehow thinking about him eased the horror she felt with every stab of her shovel into the earth_. What was his purpose?_ Why did he keep seeking her out only to walk away as silently as he appeared? And even more disconcerting was the fact that she almost looked forward to seeing him. _Almost._ As if this game of cat and mouse, question and answer was something deeper than two enemies feeling each other out. _Because we are not just enemies anymore. Something has changed. Him or me, I am not sure but something, someone has changed. Wait a minute...Changed? Sesshoumaru? _

Shaking her head at her foolish musings, she looked over to her comrades. They all stood in somber silence looking over the sad little mounds of dirt. _How many villages _she thought _how many graves have we dug, bodies we have buried?_ She did not know exactly when the tears started weaving their way down her checks but she welcomed their wetness with a small heartbroken smile. _At least I can still feel enough to cry. I am not too jaded to care. _

Walking over to friends she tripped on a blood-slicked stone, expecting to have the blood soaked ground meet her, she was surprised to find herself steadied by the firm clasp of Inuyasha's hands on her shoulders. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes she gave him a grateful smile through her tears.

"Clumsy wench" he said with almost gruff affection. Straightening back on her feet her eyes were drawn by a glimpse of blinding white she had been longing to see. _Longing? No! But why do I feel this twitch in my stomach. Indigestion, that's it. I am ankle deep in blood and corpses, who would not feel queasy? _Satisfied with that simple answer she still narrowed her eyes and looked past Inuyasha's shoulder. For a moment she waited for Sesshoumaru to do more than stand hiding behind the trees. He remained there for a moment then slid silently into the forest again like a soft plume of smoke.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice broke through her preoccupation.

"Huh?" Giving him a sheepish smile, "oh thanks Inuyasha." She gave a soft laugh although her eyes were still scanning the tree line, "Always to my rescue huh?"

"Keh" he replied as eloquently as ever and released his grip on her shoulders.

Just then Miroku approached with the others in tow. "I searched this village completely and I cannot find a clue as to who did this and why." Miroku said with barely repressed frustration.

"There has to be something here, we have to find whatever did this" Kagome cast an almost desperate gaze at Miroku.

"Kagome's right." Sango affirmed standing slightly behind Kagome, "and not only because of what it has been doing to these villages..."

"Shards" Inuyasha interrupted with a growl. "Both times we found these villages Kagome has sensed shards. It's all connected to Naraku."

Lifting his nose to the air, "I can almost smell him"

"Find this monster that is doing this and not only can we stop this senseless slaughter but it may lead us right to Naraku". Miroku pointed out shrewdly.

Kagome's eyes were again searching the trees surrounding the perimeter of the village. _Hmmm, maybe Sesshoumaru would have a clue as to what is causing this. If he is here maybe he could at least point me in the right direction. _Suddenly a thought struck her like a hard slap. _This is the second village and the second time he is lurking about. Could he have something to do with this??? _

_He couldn't...__**could he**_

Suppressing a chill of dread that swept through her bones she caught only the tale end of the groups conversation. "...so then it's decided. We'll look through this village one more time. Maybe we can pick up something" Inuyasha finished saying as he walked away and looked at Kagome expectantly. _Uh oh, what did I miss? _

"Kagome" looking at her quizzically Inuyasha moved to grab her arm, "let's go."

Having no idea where exactly where they were supposed to go, Kagome thought quickly.

"Actually Inuyasha, I was thinking, why don't I go look around the surrounding area of the village? Maybe I can find something there?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but Kagome cut him off before he could even get the first word out. "I'll take Kirara with me."

"Kagome, it's too dangerous". _Uggh! _Mentally throwing up her hands she decided that although his intentions were well meant she did not want to be coddled and she definitely did not want everyone to feel that she needed so much damned protection. And to be completely honest once she had the idea of Sesshoumaru, she could not get her plan of action out of her head. _Besides_, she thought with impatience _if I don't get away from here soon Sesshoumaru might be long gone. _

Deciding to let her actions win the argument she called to Kirara, "Kirara, can you come with me?" Pivoting on her heel as the demon cat walked over to her on graceful paws Kagome called over her shoulder to the sputtering hanyou. "I'll be back soon"

Reaching the trees she threw a look behind her to make sure that Inuyasha was not following and whispered to Kirara, "Ok Kirara, how do you feel about doing a little hunting?"

No sooner had to walked deeper into the sun dappled forest did she hear his voice, "What are you hunting Miko?" as he seemed to materialize right before her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru", her words of greeting sounded breathless even to her ears. _Ok in my defense I dare anyone not to sound a little breathy when faced with this beautiful, albeit very intimidating creature. _

Kirara quickly moved in front of Kagome claws extended in their demon fire. "Kirara," she said laying a gently restraining hand on Kirara's thick fur covered neck, "he won't hurt me". She gave a glance at Sesshoumaru through her lashes and thought she caught an almost disconcerted look upon his normally stoic features. She had instinctively thought to calm the neko with her words, but then upon his look and the fact that he did not make any move _or statement_ to the contrary she realized that she truly did believe that he meant her no harm.

"Miko," he said interrupting her wayward thoughts, "you need to bathe". He was quite tired of incessantly smelling the stench of human blood upon her skin. It was not a scent he cared to associate with the frustrating Miko. _Although her scent matters not,_ he concluded_ it is what she holds beneath her scent, behind those blue eyes that concerns me. Although now those answers are pitifully apparent. _Slowly he blinked, _Blue eyes? Surely this Sesshoumaru is above noticing such trivial details. _Somehow the notion that he observed a thing as inconsequential as her eye color sent a chill of foreboding trickling down his spine.

Using her preoccupation with the slayer's demon cat companion Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to assess the Miko's current condition. She appeared as she did after their last meeting, coated in decaying human blood and wearing her same strangely foreign green and white attire. _I shall not kill her today, not while she is covered in someone else's blood. _Looking at the frail human hands currently weaved in the cat's fur he noticed that this time she had the decency to have wiped her hands clean of the foul human remains.

With thoughts akin to disgust he reflected _This Sesshoumaru should have expected her answers would be pathetically simple and __**human. **_After having watched her again he felt that he now had all the answers. But somehow the answer was rather anti-climatic. It did not solve the puzzle that ruled his life. His emptiness and confusion still remained like a film over everything he thought, every action he made. _Yes I will take her life, soon and slowly. This human's answers are as worthless as she is. _

He had been watching her again from the cover of the trees. Once more he had arrived mere moments too late to confront this demon, although he could not help but observe the increasing brutality of its attack. _It seems this demon has decided to play with his prey before killing it _he noted. _Interesting. _He had searched for miles around the village to find a sign of the demon only to realize that his efforts were in vain. The demon seemed to have simply vanished leaving no trail for him to follow. Forcing down a small itch of frustration Sesshoumaru thought, _It is of no consequence; this Sesshoumaru always finds what he is after. _

Not permitting his efforts to be a complete waste of time he decided to wait for the Miko to come to the village. Knowing however unfathomable the Miko's motives were _for now_, her actions were at least marginally predictable. He was fairly certain that she and her pathetic little group would soon find the village.

Looking on in satisfaction his theory proved correct. First he had observed the worthless hanyou barreling through the village with sword brandished. _Useless half-breed _the insults came as naturally to his mind as breathing _what does he hope to find that this Sesshoumaru could not? _Soon enough though the hanyou left the scene and she came rushing into the village with the slayer and demon cat. He narrowed his eyes and listened to their hushed voices and waited.

Again she wasted her time struggling to bury the human corpses only this time he watched her gaze wandering often to the trees in which he stood. _What does the Miko hope to see? _He had instinctively taken a step closer while wondering what it was she was searching for. _This is pointless. _It was at that moment that he watched her smile slightly through her tears and then smile again as stumbled and fell only to be caught by Inuyasha. Suddenly all the pieces of the Miko fell into place and for a brief moment he felt exhilarant with the thrill of discovery, only to have that feeling replaced with disgust and _disappointment. _

"Kirara," Kagome's soft voice caught his ears, " can you please keep a watch out for Inuyasha? I need to speak with Sesshoumaru". When the cat looked hesitant Kagome bent and pleaded in her ear, "I will be ok. If I need you don't worry I will let you know". With a growl of warning directed at the demon lord the cat moved away to keep guard for any interruptions.

_Even the demon cat bends to her will with a softly whispered word. Why does she waste time asking?_ He mused casting an appraising look at the small Miko, w_ith the holy power she harbors she could merely order the creature to do as she demands. _

Feeling ill at ease under his steady gaze she self consciously wiped her hands on the worn material of her uniform skirt, "Miko," his smooth voice cut through her like an icy breeze, "what is the object of your hunt?" _Perhaps that demon is not the only creature that enjoys toying with his prey before the kill. _

Startled by his voice she answered with more honesty than she intended and more truth than she could understand, "You".

For a brief moment she had the satisfaction of seeing a flittering of surprise cross his features and widen his eyes.

Distracted and disconcerted by her quick guileless response he moved closer to her. Savagely ignoring the spark of awareness that burned in his gut at her single word he decided to end this game in one quick motion. With that gesture he demanded that she validate the answers that he had finally found.

In a lighting quick move he drew a claw down the tender skin of her arm causing a bloody scratch to appear, slowly almost lazily it starting sprouting blood. "You bleed", he said simply as if he had done nothing more than picked a piece of lint from her clothing, "you are human, mortal... fragile...Why then do you continue?"

"Oww" she said staring at him with eyes wide with fear and a touch of betrayal. Hastily she put her hand over the cut.

"You like pain". Suddenly his eyes took on a feverish glow as his answers swam before his eyes.

"Huh?" she was distracted from tending to the scratch he inflicted trying to ebb the flow of blood.

"You enjoy pain. That is why." His words held finality as if the book had ended and the words 'the end' were emblazoned on the last page.

"What? _**What???**_" she sputtered, "No! No I do not enjoy pain! What gives you _that _ridiculous idea?" she retorted her voice squeaky in indignation. "Are you insane?"

Kirara came running over, seeing the cat Kagome spoke between clenched teeth, "Kirara, I'm fine" The demon cat hesitated for a second but at Kagome's fiery look she stalked back to keep guard by the tree line.

_She sent the cat away. Does the Miko have no understanding of her peril? _Sesshoumaru took a step closer to the young priestess. Roughly grabbing her arm he applied painful pressure. "I am not insane Miko. You would do well to guard your tongue when addressing this Sesshoumaru" his normally velvety voice took on a deadly edge.

"This Sesshoumaru is..." she let the power that had started to hum beneath her skin surge to the surface, "hurting..."her arm glowed with the force of her holy power and her blue eyes blazed with fury, "_**me**_".

Startled by the wave of power and confused by the anger in her eyes Sesshoumaru released her arm.

Looking at him with eyes that swirled with a mixture of raw fury and a touch of betrayal Kagome rubbed her abused arm.

Throwing caution to the wind and allowing her infamous temper to take hold,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted up at the demon lord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: A special thank you to all that reviewed. Your reviews are so wonderful and make me ever so happy. So thank you, thank you, thank you! _

_And hopefully I will have the next chapter in the next week or so. We are moving along guys...I hope you like where this is going! _


End file.
